Una Sombra en el Mundo
by Roquel
Summary: Harry quiere una vida lo más normal y sencilla posible. Trabaja hasta tarde y procura mantener un perfil bajo. Nada de relaciones. Nada de compromisos. Nada de fotos en primera plana y entrevistas interminables sobre su vida personal... Hasta que descubre que hay amores por los cuales vale la pena luchar. Este fic participo en el fluffy fest de la comunidad Drarry.
1. Parte I

**Una Sombra en el Mundo**  
Roquel.

**Reto:** # 27 Este fic participo en el fluffy fest  
**Reto proporcionado por:** drarry_holic  
**Número de palabras:** 8900  
**Beta:** Navleu

**Datos del Reto**

**Periodo de tiempo** Post-Segunda Guerra. AU universo alterno. Harry nunca conoció a Draco porque hace años que el último heredero de la familia Malfoy desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
**Lugar:** Londres mágico / Hogsmeade.  
**Objeto/ Palabra/ Frases:** Debe haber un viaje en moto con Draco por Londres de noche, a escondidas.  
**Resumen ** Harry quiere una vida lo más normal y sencilla posible. Trabaja hasta tarde y procura mantener un perfil bajo. Nada de relaciones. Nada de compromisos. Nada de fotos en primera plana y entrevistas interminables sobre su vida personal... Hasta que descubre que hay amores por los cuales vale la pena luchar.

** Notas:** La persona que dejo el reto dijo que se inspiro en una vieja película llamada Mannequin, yo nunca he visto le película pero leí un par de capítulos de un manga yaoi donde hay un maniquí que cobra vida. Lamento que aquí no haya ninguna escultura pero la idea se conserva en esencia.

Siendo esta una realidad alternativa he de considerar que los Malfoy (Lucius, Narcisa y Draco) no formaron parte de la primer ni segunda guerra. Supongamos que otros magos tomaron su lugar e hicieron lo que ellos tendrían que haber hecho, no importa. Solo quiero aclarar que en este universo solamente hay dos hermanas Black: Bellatrix y Andrómeda.

**Una Sombra en el Mundo**

I – Uno

_En el castillo, el baile se encuentra en pleno apogeo, fuera, en los jardines, la música se escucha cada vez más lejana. Los jóvenes Malfoy y Lethood se tambalean, risueños, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Draco se ha dejado llevar por la invitación del apuesto y elegante Andrew, ya que nunca ha sido capaz de negarle nada cuando se lo pide con esos cautivadores ojos. Ambos han bebido demasiado vino y no se preocupan por las posibles consecuencias de su escapada nocturna._

_Vagan sin rumbo, charlando de naderías, deleitándose con su mutua presencia. En determinado momento Andrew le pide que espere mientras se interna entre los árboles para descargar su vejiga. _

_El crujido de una rama y un breve destello de luz indican a Malfoy que Andrew está regresando. Está a punto de decirle algo, una cursilería tal vez, pero las palabras mueren en su boca cuando distingue que no es Andrew el que regresa del bosque, sino August Rumsfeld. _

_Su expresión se tiñe de desprecio._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Te di tiempo para pensarlo._

—_Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: No me interesa._

—_¿Es por tu amigo?... ¿me rechazas por él?_

—_Te rechazo porque no me gustas. Porque nunca me has gustado. Y porque te puedo garantizar que nunca me gustarás. _

—_Si tu amigo no existiera…_

—_Habría otro, cualquiera… menos tú. _

_La ira inunda el rostro de Rumsfeld._

—_Tú no…_

—_No te querría ni aunque tuviera que verte todos los días y todas las noches, ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra._

—_Entonces no habrá nadie. Nadie más que yo._

_Draco no puede evitar reírse. Tiene razones para hacerlo. Está ebrio. Es joven. Es rico. Su padre es un Marques. Y porque no decirlo, es tan guapo que provoca suspiros ahí por donde pasa. _

_Es así que Draco reacciona a la locura de su pretendiente con más burla que alerta._

"_**Tu hermosura deslumbra mis ojos.**_

_**Tus ojos roban mi aliento."**_

_Draco detiene su risa cuando el encantamiento ha tomado ritmo. Las palabras se confunden entre sí y un Draco ebrio no presta demasiada atención, hasta que siente calor y su cuerpo deja de responder. Su grito apenas consigue escapar antes de sentir que todo su ser se desvanece. _

…

_Los invitados encontrarán a Andrew Lethood muerto, sin heridas ni señales defensivas en su cuerpo. Su muerte y la desaparición del heredero Malfoy serán primera plana durante meses. _

_Los Lethood enterrarán a su hijo menor y llorarán por él durante años. Los Malfoy, en cambio, usarán su influencia para localizar al suyo. Durante meses lucharán por traerlo de vuelta, hasta que una noche ambos aparecerán muertos. La tragedia se registra como doble suicidio._

_Por pena, dirán algunos. Vergüenza, afirmarán otros. _

_La desaparición de Draco Malfoy será clasificada como "investigación aún abierta" pero no habrá aurores asignados al caso y permanecerá así hasta la actualidad._

II – Dos

**Tiempo Presente**

Harry James Potter reprime un bostezo mientras escucha a medias las asignaciones que Melvin Shepard reparte a su grupo de aurores.

—Singht y Bradley irán a la mansión de los Rumsfeld… Un momento, ¿en dónde está Bradley?

—En San Mungo, señor. —responde Ron Weasley, que ha llegado tarde a la junta por ir al hospital. —Al parecer tropezó con su sobrina esta mañana y se rompió la pierna al caer por la escalera. Los médicos me aseguran que estará bien en un par de días.

—Ya. Bueno. Entonces Potter y Weasley irán con Singht.

Harry se despereza al escuchar su nombre.

—Hace unos días se efectuó una redada en el Callejón Knockturn y se confiscaron algunos libros de magia negra y unas cuantas pociones prohibidas. El vendedor consiguió escapar pero la firma mágica que aparece en uno de los libros pertenece a la familia Rumsfeld. El patriarca de la familia ha muerto hace una semana, a los 105 años, y mientras sus hijos y nietos se encargaban del funeral y velatorio alguien ha entrado en la casa y se ha llevado un par de cosas. Ellos no desean escándalos y el propio Ministro desea que la situación se maneje con extremo silencio. Su tarea consiste en averiguar quién es la persona que entró en la casa y qué se llevó exactamente. La familia cooperará en todo lo posible, pero ni una palabra a la prensa.

Terminadas las asignaciones Potter, Weasley y Singth se ponen en marcha hacia la mansión de los Rumsfeld, que se encuentra en Wiltshire, al sureste de Londres.

Se aparecen en las afueras de la mansión, en un sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento. Unas impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado marcan los límites de los terrenos. Las puertas se abren en cuanto anuncian su presencia y les toca avanzar por un camino recto de grava que lleva directamente hacia la mansión.

Ron se queda boquiabierto al mirar la inmensidad del terreno y las majestuosas fuentes que hay en el jardín. Es una hermosa mansión, con las ventanas del piso inferior en forma de diamantes y unos macizos escalones de piedra en la entrada.

Los recibe Madeleine Rumsfeld, heredera y actual presidenta en las empresas de su padre. Ella les conduce al interior.

Nada más entrar hay un amplio vestíbulo, pobremente iluminado y suntuosamente decorado, con una gran alfombra que lo cubre en su mayoría. Una pesada puerta de madera con manilla de bronce conduce a la siguiente habitación.

El salón es una sala grande con una hermosa chimenea de mármol sobre la cual hay un espejo con marco dorado. El suelo de la habitación está pulido y cubierto en parte por una alfombra; una lámpara de araña cuelga del techo. No hay retratos colgados en las paredes y todos los muebles han sido cubiertos con sabanas.

Harry asume inmediatamente el papel de auror jefe, Singht toma notas y Weasley se encarga de revisar las protecciones que posee la casa.

—¿Quién tiene el acceso a la casa?

—Nadie. Mi padre fue muy claro al respecto, nunca permitió que nadie entrara.

—¿Alguna excepción?

—Cuando instalaron la fuente del patio trasero y para hacer mantenimiento del techo y las tuberías. Solo una vez al año. Pero mi padre siempre estuvo con ellos.

—¿Nadie vive aquí?

—No.

—¿Elfos domésticos?

—Un elfo viene mensualmente a limpiar el polvo, las ventanas y revisar que todo esté en orden. Pero nunca notó que faltaran objetos.

—¿Quién cuida del jardín?

—Mi padre, hasta su enfermedad.

—¿Qué clase de protecciones tiene la casa y quién puede desactivarlas?

—Sólo mi padre lo sabe. Las protecciones eran impenetrables, pero desde que cayó enfermo su magia no fue la misma.

—¿Es posible entonces que los robos iniciaran una vez que su padre enfermó?

—Mi padre venía con regularidad, hasta que no pudo levantarse más. Tenía un despacho especial para él en está mansión. Era su recinto de paz. De haber sospechado que alguien merodeaba la propiedad lo habría entregado a los aurores.

—Muy bien, señorita Rumsfeld. Haremos un inventario de los artículos que tenemos aquí y revisaremos las protecciones en busca de puntos débiles o accesos que no estén protegidos. Siendo que la denuncia fue hecha en completa discreción es posible que los ladrones intenten volver. Le pido que nos dé acceso completo a la casa: Estableceremos un perímetro y es posible que consigamos atraparlos cuando se aparezcan aquí.

—Bien… sí… sólo espero que este asunto termine lo más pronto posible; la lectura del testamento es el próximo sábado.

—Entiendo que se encuentre sumamente ocupada, señorita, pero no creo que necesitemos de su presencia por ahora…

—Creo que no me entiende, auror Potter. Mi madre se ha opuesto terminantemente a levantar la denuncia. Ella no sabe que ustedes están aquí. Se encuentra sumamente afectada por la muerte de mi padre y no desea que la prensa haga un alboroto con todo este asunto. La decisión de recurrir al ministerio ha sido mía y de mi esposo. En la lectura de su testamento mi padre nos dirá qué hacer con la casa, cuando eso suceda ustedes no podrán entrar sin que mi familia se entere. Es por ello que si quiere encontrar a los ladrones tendrán seis días para hacerlo.

Potter hace un gesto vago con la mano.

—Entonces será mejor que comencemos a trabajar.

La mujer asiente y antes de marcharse hace llamar a su elfina doméstica.

—Ella es Wata, la encargada de la limpieza. Hará el inventario y se los hará llegar tan pronto sea posible.

Potter agradece la ayuda y ella se despide sin más ceremonia. Harry y los demás ocupan el tiempo para poner algunos hechizos trampa, con la finalidad de atrapar a los ladrones en caso de que las protecciones intenten ser burladas. Siendo sábado los tres vuelven al departamento para escribir sus reportes y dar finalizado el día.

III – Tres

Harry llega a Grimmauld Place pasadas las nueve de la noche, después de pasarse toda la tarde en casa de Andrómeda, redecorando el cuarto de su ahijado. Cuando entra, el silencio que lo recibe resulta tan físico como un golpe frío.

—Amo Harry, la cena esta lista.

Kreacher lo despierta de su parálisis y lo acompaña al comedor, donde la mesa esta puesta para él. El elfo es demasiado mayor para atender la casa con propiedad, pero Harry no tiene corazón para reemplazarlo, sobre todo porque el elfo se toma con demasiado entusiasmo el cuidado de su nuevo amo.

—Han llegado cartas para usted, señor.

Harry las pone en la mesa y despide al elfo antes de ponerse a comer. Entre bocado y bocado se pone a revisar la correspondencia. Hay un par de facturas, una invitación para el baile que el ministerio celebrará por año nuevo, una postal de Luna que se encuentra de viaje con su esposo Rolf Scamander, y una carta de Ginny.

Harry se queda mirando la esmerada caligrafía de la pelirroja antes de respirar hondo y abrir el sobre.

La carta es breve. Inicia con un caluroso saludo, seguido de una reseña de su viaje a Brasil donde está cubriendo el Campeonato de Quidditch Juvenil y termina con la noticia de su compromiso.

_Quería que lo supieras por mí y no por los periódicos. Quiero que sepas que pese a las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros aún me preocupo por ti y quiero que te decidas a ser feliz, como yo decidí serlo. Nunca es demasiado tarde. No es tan difícil, Harry. _

Harry suspira mientras aparta la carta. —Las cosas nunca son simples para mí, Ginny.

Su fama brilla allá a donde vaya. Su vida personal siempre es motivo de cotilleo y especulación. Entrevistas, peticiones, relatos… cientos de cartas que llegaron durante meses después de la batalla final, todas deseando conocer más sobre su héroe.

Su romance con Ginny, que por ese entonces comenzaba, fue portada de Corazón de Bruja durante meses. Eran constantemente perseguidos para ser fotografiados y entrevistados. El adolescente que era Harry quería privacidad para conocer a la chica de la que en ese momento estaba enamorado, pero solo obtenía admiración y gloria.

Hasta cierto punto su decisión de cortar la relación y de aislarse durante meses fue una consecuencia lógica de toda esa persecución.

Ahora su popularidad se ha establecido y Harry ha madurado lo suficiente para lidiar con ella con suficiente habilidad, pero sigue sin deseos de iniciar una relación con alguien que solo puede verle como el héroe del mundo mágico. No se siente capaz de salir y conocer gente cuando sabe que dicha incursión acabara en la primera plana de las revistas sensacionalistas.

Pese a ser ya un adulto, Harry no está familiarizado con la confidencia, el compañerismo, la intimidad… y el amor.

_La guerra también me arrebató eso_

Es por ello que Teddy es tan importante para él. El niño es adorable, feliz e inocente. En él Harry vuelca todo el cariño y la ternura que no se atreve a prodigarle a nadie más.

IV – Cuatro

El domingo Harry acostumbra dormir hasta las diez y tiene por costumbre pasarse el día con Teddy. Ese domingo en particular, Kreacher lo despierta a las ocho cuarenta con la noticia de que el auror Casper Singht le llama por la red flu.

En pijama y sin camiseta Harry se apresura a la chimenea donde Singht le informa que la señorita Rumsfeld le ha llamado para avisar de otra incursión en la mansión.

A las nueve y media Harry asciende presuroso por el sendero que conduce a la entrada. Se ha bañado y aseado, pero le resulta difícil no comenzar a bostezar en cuanto ve a Ron en la entrada, con su cara medio adormilada.

La primogénita de los Rumsfeld se acerca a ellos en cuanto los ve llegar e inmediatamente los pone al tanto de las novedades.

—Wata los descubrió anoche. Se quedó hasta tarde para terminar el inventario que le pedí. Mientras trabajaba escuchó voces en el vestíbulo y cuando ellos la vieron atacaron sin decir palabra. Wata se protegió, pero ellos huyeron como los cobardes que son.

—¿Pudo verlos?

—No. Era de noche y llevaban capuchas. Vio solo a dos, no sé si habría más.

—¿Podemos ver el inventario?

—Aquí esta. Yo no puedo quedarme, debo volver a casa de mi madre. Tendrán acceso completo a la mansión y a menos que sea un asunto urgente preferiría que no me contactaran.

Los aurores se despiden de ella y una vez que se marcha junto con su elfina, es Ron quien expresa en voz alta lo que todos están pensando.

—Es extraño que tus alarmas no sonaran cuando las protecciones fueron burladas.

Harry hace una revisión rápida de los hechizos que pusieron el día anterior.

—Todo está en orden. Los hechizos de alarma siguen activados. Sólo puede significar que…

Ron termina el enunciado por él.

—…la persona, o personas, que entraron aquí tenían permiso de los dueños para hacerlo. Es por eso que las protecciones no se activaron en su contra.

Casper suspira profundamente. —Supongo que todo esto significa que no tendremos día libre.

Harry toma el mando de la situación. Le entrega a Singht el inventario para que revise los artículos recuperados en la redada y busque algún patrón en los objetos sustraídos. Y a Ron le pide investigar la historia de la casa:

"_Si nuestros ladrones tienen permiso para entrar, es posible que visitaran la casa con anterioridad. Busca antiguos dueños o empleados. _

Y mientras tanto él se queda ahí haciendo una lista de las protecciones activadas, accesos vulnerables y los posibles residuos de magia que alguien pudiera dejar. Por suerte para él, a mediodía cuando su estómago ruge por comida, Kreacher se aparece para dejarle unos bocadillos y un par de bebidas, todo cortesía de Andrómeda, a quien llamó para informarle que no podría visitar a Teddy.

Es cerca de la una cuando termina su listado y se marcha de vuelta al departamento de aurores. En su escritorio tiene un breve mensaje de Singht quien le informa que irá al callejón Knockturn en busca de pistas.

Harry se mantiene ocupado con su reporte del día cuando Ron se deja caer a su lado llevando un montón de papeles en los brazos.

—Vaya… estar casado con Hermione provoca que se te peguen sus manías.

—Ja. Te veré a ti casado y entonces hablaremos.

—Mejor explícame por qué traes una biblioteca.

—Ya estas cambiando el tema, ¿eh?... Bueno, pues todo esto es porque hay una historia espeluznante tras esa mansión.

—¿Cuál?

—Ah, Harry, crecí oyendo historias de terror sobre esa casa. Nunca había estado ahí pero en cuanto he visto el nombre de los dueños anteriores me he acordado de un montón de cosas. Fred y George solían contarnos versiones terribles sobre la Mansión Encantada.

—¿Encantada? No vi ningún fantasma.

—Y dudo que los veas. No hay fantasmas, lo espeluznante viene de otro lado… Verás: Hace ochenta años los Malfoy eran dueños de esa mansión. Había sido su hogar durante siglos. Los dueños en ese entonces eran Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, ambos magos de sangre pura y con mucha pasta. Su hijo Draco tenía veintidós años cuando desapareció.

—¿Huyó?

—Se esfumó, simplemente. Todo sucedió en la boda, ¿adivinas de quién? ¡Los Rumsfeld! Hubo una gran celebración, era el sobrino del ministro y toda la cosa, y mientras todos se divertían, Malfoy y otro tipo, Andrew Lethood, se escabulleron de la fiesta. El hijo de los Lethood apareció muerto esa misma noche, de Malfoy nunca se volvió a saber nada.

—¿Insinúas que Malfoy lo asesinó y huyó de la escena?

—Algunos lo creyeron. Los aurores nunca encontraron pruebas de su culpabilidad. Quien matara a Lethood llegó por la espalda y la magia que encontraron en él no poseía la firma mágica de Malfoy; era distinta. La gran mayoría cree que quien mató a Lethood lo hizo también con Malfoy, pero cómo nunca encontraron el cuerpo el caso sigue abierto.

—¿Malfoy nunca volvió?

—No… y ahí es donde empieza la parte espeluznante. Sus padres nunca se resignaron a perderlo y ofrecieron dinero, muchísimo dinero, a quien diera información de su paradero. Al mismo tiempo comenzaron a especializarse en hechizos de rastreo, querían buscarlo usando la magia de su hijo. Si estaba muerto no habría rastros de él, pero algunos dicen que encontraron algo, o a alguien. Quién puede saberlo. El punto es que ambos amanecieron muertos en su mansión.

—¿Nadie sospechó de eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero la investigación dictaminó que lo que ocurrió fue un doble suicidio, aunque si le preguntas a los magos de sangre pura te dirán que los Malfoy eran demasiado aristocráticos para caer en semejante tosquedad. Todo el asunto fue aterrador. Hay muchísimas versiones de lo acontecido. Que su propio hijo los asesinó para ocultarse. Que si para encontrarlo usaron magia negra y que ésta se revirtió. Que descubrieron que su hijo era culpable y se suicidaron para acallarlo. Incluso hay quien sugirió que el asesino de Lethood y de Malfoy fue tras de ellos para evitar que lo atraparan. Cuando era pequeño Fred me contaba que ellos habían convocado a un espíritu para encontrar a su hijo y cuando éste acudió como espectro los asesinó por perturbar su sueño.

—¿Y nunca encontraron señales de lucha o algo?

—No aparece marcado en el expediente que he sacado del depósito así que seguramente no había nada.

—Es una historia perturbadora, ¿tienes algo más sobre la casa?

—No en realidad. Cuando los dueños murieron, el ministerio retuvo la propiedad mientras se llevaban a cabo todas las investigaciones pertinentes. Le pedí a Reish, el tipo que trabaja en Archivos, que me encontrara todas las peticiones legales que existieran sobre la casa; así sabremos si existe alguien más que conozca y tenga derecho sobre ella. Podría llevarnos a nuestros ladrones.

—Excelente, Ron, ¿para cuándo tendrás la información?

—El lunes por la tarde, ya que por hoy ya terminó su día.

Singh llega en ese momento, luciendo cansado y hambriento, pero con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

—Me han dicho que hace un par de semanas un tipo estuvo preguntando por magos que tuvieran talento para romper las protecciones que fueran. Nunca dio detalles y nunca volvió, pero conseguí encontrar a un tipo con el cuál se entrevistó. Me dijo que intentó contratarlo para robar en una mansión, nunca le dijo qué ni dónde, pero no puede ser coincidencia.

—¿Pero por qué contratar a alguien que pudiera burlar protecciones cuando pensaban darles acceso completo a la casa?

—Creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta, Ron, es: Porque hay otras protecciones que intentan burlar… Tenemos que volver a la casa y hacer una revisión completa de todos los rincones de la misma.

La expresión horrorizada de Weasley no pasa desapercibida para Casper. Cuando le pregunta sobre ella, Ron le cuenta lo que sabe. Por el respingo que el auror da al escuchar el apellido Malfoy, Harry entiende que también conoce los rumores.

—¡Santo Merlín! —exclama al terminar—. ¿Esa es la mansión de los Malfoy? ¡¿LOS-MAL-FOY!? Hay quien dice que tontearon con fuerzas oscuras y que el espíritu que los mató ronda esa casa por las noches, dándole muerte a quien se atreva a permanecer ahí después del anochecer.

Harry, que no ha crecido con las historias de terror del mundo mágico, procura no mirarlos con demasiada dureza.

—Según nos ha dicho su hija, su padre, August Rumsfeld, se pasaba todos los días ahí. Tenía una oficina y trabajaba hasta tarde. Si él nunca cayó muerto por un espíritu vengativo, no creo que nada vaya a pasarnos por ir a dar una vuelta esta noche.

Ron y Casper no parecen muy convencidos.

—Escuchen. Tenemos claro que los ladrones están buscando algo. Posiblemente nunca se atrevieron a intentar entrar mientras el patriarca Rumsfeld anduviera por ahí, así que por eso han empezado ahora. Cuando lo encuentren perderemos cualquier oportunidad de atraparlos. Si tienen permiso para entrar nuestras alarmas nunca sonarán. Es preciso que les tendamos una trampa ahora, esta noche de ser posible, ya que ellos deben saber que después de la lectura del testamento no podrán volver a la casa.

—Está bien, Harry, te acompañaré.

—Muy bien. Ron y yo haremos guardia esta noche. Mañana será tu turno Casper.

No hay forma de describir la expresión de alivio y terror que pone el auror.

V – Cinco

La casa es clara y luminosa durante el día, por la tarde las sombras comienzan a invadir las paredes y el viento hace crujir las ramas de los árboles que hay en el patio.

—En esta clase de lugares siempre hay asesinos tras cada puerta.

—¿Qué has dicho, Harry?

—Hum, nada. Estaba pensando en que esté escenario es muy común en las películas de terror.

—¿Con _pílicula_ te refieres a las historias animadas de los muggles?

—Esas exactamente. Y se llaman pe-lí-cu-las; ¿acaso Hermione no te lleva al cine de vez en cuando?

—Antes sí, pero desde que se embarazó no solemos salir al mundo muggle, porque cuando le da hipo le da por transformar lo que tenga en la mano.

Harry se ríe.

—Nunca creí que llegaría a ver el día en que Hermione perdiera el control de su magia.

—No es culpa ella. Es el bebé. Es común que las brujas embarazadas sufran hipos mágicos, algunas transforman cosas, otras las hacen desaparecer, hay de todo la verdad. Y de hecho es de muy buena suerte porque eso significa que la magia del bebé es fuerte.

A Harry no le cuesta trabajo identificar el orgullo, el amor y el cariño que Ron le profesa a su esposa, y es muchísimo más evidente ver la ilusión que le hace hablar de los antojos de Hermione, sus manías y costumbres, algunas de las cuales, al ser muggles, le resultan incomprensibles.

Han terminado de revisar toda la planta alta cuando el patronus del patriarca de los Weasley hace su aparición. Arthur les informa que Hermione se encuentra en la madriguera debido a unas contracciones inesperadas.

_Está bien, pero Molly desea que se quede aquí para que no vuelva sola a su casa. Sería bueno que vinieran en cuanto terminaran con su ronda. _

Las piernas de Ron se niegan a sostenerle así que Harry lo ayuda a sentarse en el suelo.

—Ni cuando nos metimos en el bosque prohibido a buscar a Aragog mi corazón latió así.

Basta mirarlo para que Harry comprenda que sería cruel pedirle que se quede durante toda la noche.

—Vete, anda.

Ron discute un poco, como espera de su mejor amigo, pero Harry se muestra firme y le dice que buscará a Casper para que lo releve. Al final el pelirrojo se marcha haciéndole prometer que le llamará si algo malo ocurre.

Es medianoche y la casa permanece silenciosa y vacía. Harry usa un lumus, discreto y eficaz, para vagabundear por el piso inferior. Comienza analizando las escaleras en busca de escalones sueltos o pasadizos secretos. Revisa la cocina y el comedor sin éxito alguno. La oficina del patriarca Rumsfeld se encuentra en la planta baja y está llena de libros y pergaminos a medio redactar.

Encontrar ese lugar lleno de objetos, dentro de esa casa vacía y silenciosa, hace que Harry se pregunte una simple cosa:

—¿Por qué conservar la propiedad si nadie vive aquí?

Su voz, apenas un susurro, flota en la oscuridad de la mansión. Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo conducen de vuelta al salón. La habitación sigue exactamente igual: Sábanas blancas que cubren los muebles, paredes desnudas y una finísima capa de polvo en los marcos de las ventanas.

Mientras camina a lo largo del salón esperando ver sombras entre los matorrales del jardín, el piso cruje claramente.

Harry se detiene.

Estudia con atención el suelo, buscando algo inusual o llamativo, pero la alfombra parece nueva y sin usar…., con excepción de ese trozo sucio que se encuentra frente a una de las paredes de la habitación. La pared está lejos de las dos entradas que hay, así que esa mancha resulta sospechosa.

Harry se acerca para inspeccionar y descubre residuos de magia. Magia casi imperceptible. De hecho se da cuenta de ella porque el ambiente está en silencio y sus sentidos se han agudizado.

_¿Un pasaje oculto? _

Durante largos minutos estudia con atención la pared hasta asegurarse que no hay trampa tras ella. Harry prueba con varios hechizos hasta que se le ocurre una idea.

—_Revelare abscondito _

La pared brilla ligeramente e inmediatamente después se desvanece para dar paso a otra puerta que conduce a un oscuro pasillo con un ligero aroma de aire encerrado. Una escalera en el fondo conduce a una pesada puerta cerrada con magia.

La puerta tiene encima varios hechizos de cierre. Cuando Harry lanza un hechizo que enlista todos los sortilegios que tiene la puerta, descubre que está protegida por magia poderosa y antigua, cuya única finalidad es evitar que alguien entre.

_O que nadie salga a juzgar el hechizo de _vetuerat relinquo_ que veo aquí_

La mayoría de los hechizos son demasiado poderosos para eliminarlos así como así, de manera que Harry se tarda un buen rato en ir desactivándolos uno por uno. Por suerte para él, la persona que lanzó los encantamientos no ha vuelto a reforzarlos desde hace tiempo, así que todos ellos ceden ante sus contra hechizos.

El sótano de la mansión se encuentra a oscuras y en silencio. Harry se adentra entre las sombras del cuarto con su _lumus_ como única arma contra la noche. Pero no consigue distinguir nada a más de tres pies de distancia.

Es imposible evitar el taburete que se mete en su camino y le deja entumida la pierna.

—Maldita sea.

—Por todos los infiernos, sólo enciende la luz.

Harry se gira tan deprisa que el taburete vuelve a interponerse en su camino y esta vez sus pies se enredan haciéndole caer de trasero al suelo. Gracias a sus reflejos consigue gritar casi al mismo tiempo:

—_lux maxima_

Una intensa luz ilumina la habitación durante varios minutos. El corazón le late desenfrenadamente mientras busca posibles atacantes.

Pero el sótano está vacío.

Antes que la luz de su hechizo se desvanezca, Harry manda encender las lámparas de la habitación, junto con la chimenea que ha visto al fondo del cuarto.

El sótano está alfombrado y decorado con exquisito buen gusto, hay una pared completa destina a libros, varios sillones mullidos, un montón de taburetes esparcidos por la habitación, un escritorio, una pequeña bodega con botellas de vino… e infinidad de cosas más.

Toda la comodidad y conforte que falta en la mansión está ahí abajo, oculta de ojos curiosos. Incluso la supuesta oficina del dueño no tiene tanto lujo como ese sótano.

—¡Por favor! ¡Cierra esa boca!…, ¿es que acaso no tienes modales?

El tono mordaz, violento y agudo pone en alerta a Harry. Pero quién habla es un retrato. El retrato de un joven rubio, de acerados ojos grises, tan guapo como elegante. A simple vista se nota que se trata de un joven aristocrático.

—Supongo que _**él**_ te envía.

Harry se siente perdido en la plática. Es cierto que ha conversado con cuadros parlantes antes, pero es la primera vez que le toca ver un cuadro con un personaje tan joven. La mayoría de los que conoce son mayores, brujos que a los cuarenta o cincuenta años hacen preparar su testamento y su cuadro para cuando termine su vida.

Casi todos los magos que mueren jóvenes no tienen un cuadro propio.

—¿Hola?... ¿tienes cerebro bajo esa cosa que llamas pelo?

—Lo siento, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

El chico frunce el ceño.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí? Él no…

Pero Harry lo hace callar con un brusco ademán porque acaba de escuchar el crujido de la puerta principal al abrirse. Está seguro que escucha voces que provienen del vestíbulo, y eso significa que quien esté ahí también podrá oírle si dice algo.

El chico del cuadro se ha callado, intuyendo tal vez que algo raro está pasando ahí.

Las voces se oyen más fuerte conforme se acercan al salón, momento en que Harry convoca un _Nox_ no verbal y mientras lo hace se desliza con agilidad y rapidez hacia la entrada, desde donde lanza un par de hechizos de camuflaje que hacen reaparecer la pared falsa que cubre la entrada del sótano.

Sabe que su hechizo no puede compararse con el anterior, pero es posible que siendo de noche los ladrones no consigan notar la diferencia. Harry distingue tres voces susurrantes; por el tono de voz y las palabras sueltas que consigue pescar al aire, Harry comprende que los tres son ladrones de armas tomar. Imposible que pueda hacerles frente estando solo.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Harry aprieta los dientes y le hace señas al cuadro para que se calle.

—Hay un _silentium_ en este cuarto. Tu puedes oírlos pero ellos a ti no.

Harry mira en su dirección pero en la oscuridad no consigue ver nada más allá de su nariz, aunque no se siente con ánimos de encender ninguna lámpara. Siente que aunque los intrusos no puedan oírles si podrán distinguir un haz de luz que provenga de la puerta falsa que ha puesto en la entrada.

—¿Te he preguntado quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Harry le ignora, concentrado como está escuchando la conversación entre los ladrones.

Uno de ellos pregunta. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Harry identifica al líder como la segunda voz que habla "Seguir buscando"

El tercero interviene "Este lugar es inmenso"

El líder suena más irritado conforme la conversación se prolonga. "Si fuera fácil encontrar un escondite secreto no sería un trabajo para nosotros"

El tercero interviene otra vez. "¿Estás seguro de que la elfina no está aquí? Buen susto que nos llevamos anoche."

"Ya está arreglado. Nadie vendrá esta noche. Ni las que siguen. Y ahora dejen de parlotear. Separémonos. La cocina, la biblioteca y la oficina."

La conversación entre los ladrones gira en la mente de Harry mientras las implicaciones de la misma toman forma en su cabeza.

_Alguien los envía, pero quién y por qué… Supongo que cuando dicen escondite secreto se refieren al sótano que yo he encontrado por casualidad…, pero ¿qué puede haber aquí que ellos quieran? _

—Supongo entonces que ellos no vienen contigo, pero si conoces este lugar significa que _**él**_ te envía.

—No dejas de repetir él y él… pero no tengo idea de a quién te refieres.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo. No intentes engañarme, bien sabes que juré que nunca pronunciaría su nombre.

Harry maldice en silencio. _Lo que me faltaba, un cuadro metiche_. Uno arrogante, altanero y quisquilloso. En su experiencia esos son los peores, porque tienen manías con los modales y las reglas de etiqueta.

—Escuche señor… hum… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Si estás aquí es porque lo sabes.

Harry gruñe entre dientes y su mal humor se dispara.

—Lo siento pero no sé quién eres. No te vi bien cuando las luces estaban encendidas y ahora te veo menos. Y la verdad es que aunque te viera de frente no creo poder reconocerte puesto que no tengo conocimiento de los antepasados de los Rumsfeld. He de suponer que eres algo de él, ¿no?

—¡Ni en un millón de años!

—Cómo sea. Mi visita se debe a un asunto oficial. Te agradecería que guardaras silencio mientras estoy trabajando.

—¿En verdad no sabes quién soy?

—Te prometo que si te callas vendré más tarde a que me cuentes toda tu maravillosa genealogía.

—¡No sabes quién soy!

Harry le ignora y está alistándose para subir por las escaleras cuando el chico le habla de nuevo. Su voz ha dejado atrás la arrogancia y sólo se tiñe con desesperación.

—¡No te vayas! ¡ESPERA! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Harry le ignora y se sorprende cuando al salir del sótano la voz del cuadro desaparece.

_Un hechizo de silencio muy potente_

Para confirmarlo mete la cabeza de nuevo en el sótano e inmediatamente escucha la desgarrada voz del muchacho.

—¡SÁCAME! Por favor… por favor, ¡ayúdame!

Harry siente pena por él pero el cuadro seguirá ahí cuando vuelva y tiene asuntos más apremiantes que resolver; antes de alejarse lanza un hechizo a sus zapatos para evitar que hagan crujir el suelo que pisa. Cuando llega a la pared falsa asoma la cabeza hacia el otro lado, sólo para asegurarse que no hay nadie cerca. Antes de salir por completo se lanza un hechizo desvanecedor y refuerza la pared imaginaria que cubre la entrada al sótano.

Avanza con cautela ya que si tropieza con los intrusos en una esquina, no habrá forma de evitar una lucha.

Hay uno en la oficina, estudiando cada mínimo detalle y conjurando hechizos reveladores en todos los posibles rincones. El tipo es alto y fornido; en el brazo lleva tatuado un sol negro con bordes de color amarillo, marca inequívoca de que pertenece al grupo _Eclipse_.

Harry se abstiene de silbar. _Con que_ _un ladrón profesional, ¿eh?_. Casi todos en el ministerio conocen la reputación del grupo, así que al verlo ahí le quedan dos cosas claras: La primera es que alguien le está pagando muchísimo dinero por contar con sus servicios y la segunda es que, incluso si consigue capturarlo, de su boca no saldrá jamás el nombre de su cliente.

Es bien sabido que el grupo alardea de la resistencia que sus miembros poseen ante el veritaserum.

Estudiando la situación, Harry no tiene más opción que evitar un enfrentamiento directo y un arresto rápido. Especialmente después de escuchar la conversación entre dos de los intrusos, uno de los cuales entra en la oficina justo cuando Harry está cavilando sobre sus contrincantes.

—_La cocina está limpia._

—_¿La has revisado a fondo?_

—_Sí… no hay nada. Este maldito lugar es gigantesco y muchas habitaciones tienen escondites secretos. Cajas fuertes y cosas por el estilo… ¿estás seguro que estamos buscando algo más grande?_

—_Nuestro cliente no tiene muy claro lo que estamos buscando, asegura que hay una habitación oculta y que en ella se encuentra algo importante. Eso es todo. ¿Dónde está Ralf?_

—_Examinando la biblioteca._

Los intrusos se marchan y Harry los sigue a prudente a distancia.

Cuando llegan a la biblioteca atrapan al tal Ralf escondiendo libros en su abrigo. La ira del líder es descomunal y mientras lo revisa a conciencia no deja de gritarle improperios y obscenidades. Por lo que escucha, Harry deduce que dos pertenecen al grupo y que el tercero es apenas un novato intentando entrar en el círculo. Lo que explica quién sustrajo el libro que los llevó ahí en primer lugar.

Harry se percata que el tercero es el más vulnerable de los tres, así que mientras el otro intenta calmar al líder, se apresura a lanzarle un hechizo rastreador y localizador. Ralf da un respingo al sentirlos pero se vuelve hacia la ventana y al darse cuenta del clareado del amanecer hace que el resto se ponga en marcha.

Cuando Harry está seguro de que se han marchado, lanza su Patronus para llamar a sus compañeros y se decide bajar al sótano para buscar eso que los ladrones quieren. Está bostezando mientras enciende las lámparas del sótano. No se percata del ominoso silencio hasta que la luz inunda el cuarto.

—Ya he vuelto.

Mira en dirección del cuadro. Sólo que ahora no hay un muchacho insolente y desesperado. El personaje rubio está quieto en su pintura con una expresión lejana y concentrada.

—¿Hola?... —ninguna reacción proviene del chico —Sé que estás molesto porque te deje pero…

Estando tan cerca de él, Harry guarda silencio. Si lo mira con atención puede notar los relieves de la pintura, pero nada más, no hay profundidad ni vida en él. Visto ahora no parece un cuadro parlante.

Parece más bien un cuadro completamente normal.

VI – Seis

El auror Singht llega temprano con café para ambos y Ron se aparece un rato después con desayuno para todos. Mientras desayunan Harry les cuenta los sucesos de la noche, incluido el descubrimiento del sótano.

Ellos, al igual que él, quedan impresionados por la riqueza que emana de ese lugar.

—Alguien se esforzó realmente por hacer este lugar lo más cómodo posible.

Harry no les menciona el cuadro porque el chico no ha vuelto a decir nada, de hecho permanece estático y fijo, como cualquier cuadro no mágico. A esa luz parece realmente un cuadro inmóvil, lo que provoca que Harry dude un poquitín de su cordura.

—En todo caso, —Ron consigue alejar su atención del rubio —la persona que los envió aquí tiene dinero a manos llenas y tiene acceso a la casa, y siendo que los Rumsfeld cumplen ambas condiciones creo debemos suponer que alguien de la familia tiene interés en obtener algo que hay por aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos decirle a la señorita Madeleine que alguien de su familia está detrás de este asunto, más aún cuando no tenemos pruebas.

—Podemos preparar una emboscada.

Singht interviene. —Si pertenecen a _Eclipse_ es probable que se nieguen a proporcionarnos el nombre de su cliente, incluso si lo saben. Los miembros del grupo están bien entrenados en soportar y eludir interrogatorios.

—No sé qué clase de habilidades posean los dos que vi anoche, —Harry se frota los ojos sintiéndose más y más somnoliento —pero antes de decidir nada quiero saber un poco más de ellos y de su grupo.

Al final Potter decide enviar a Ron a recopilar información sobre el grupo para ver si resulta factible detenerlos y manda a Casper a seguir a Ralf para ver si existe oportunidad de usarlo. Sus amigos lo alientan para que tome una siesta y Harry los convence de que lo hará, una vez que consiga hablar con Madeleine Rumsfeld.

Se queda solo en el salón y no puede evitar dormitar sobre uno de los sillones de la casa. Así lo encuentra la heredera de los Rumsfeld, que aparece cerca de las diez con su formal y regia túnica negra.

Harry procura ser lo más conciso posible, tratando de no señalar sospechosos, pero en cuanto Madeleine se entera de la participación de _Eclipse_, inmediatamente supone que alguna familia rival los ha contratado.

—Mi padre guardaba toda clase de documentos en su oficina: Títulos de propiedad, cartas poder, registro de cuentas y quién sabe que más. Es seguro que alguien intenta apoderarse de ellos.

Harry evita mencionarle el hecho de que los intrusos tienen el permiso de alguien para atravesar las protecciones de la casa, sin embargo toma en consideración la sugerencia de la mujer porque parte de su trabajo consiste en examinar todas las posibilidades.

—Cómo comprenderá, señorita Rumsfeld, no se trata simplemente de emboscar a los ladrones y llevarlos al departamento, de hacerlo es posible que no sepamos quién los envía.

—¿Qué sugiere, auror Potter?

—Que averigüemos todo lo posible sobre los intrusos. Y cuando estén bajo vigilancia completa, entonces lanzarles un señuelo.

—¿Y mientras tanto sugiere que campen a sus anchas en la propiedad?

—En realidad quería pedirle que enviará a unos cuantos elfos por las noches para vigilar la mansión. Que levanten un hechizo coraza sobre los terrenos. Los intrusos no podrán entrar, así que irán a buscar a su jefe, mis hombres irán tras de ellos y cuando esa persona trate de intervenir, entonces sabremos quién es y podremos arrestarlo.

—¿Qué le diré a mi hermano o a mi madre para justificar la presencia de los elfos? Tendré que decirles lo que está pasando aquí.

—Preferiría que además de usted, nadie más tuviese conocimiento de lo que está sucediendo, de esa forma evitaremos interferencias innecesarias. Si necesita alguna excusa puede decirles que los elfos harán limpieza nocturna para tener en condiciones la mansión. No sé qué opinión tenga su familia sobre este lugar pero ya sea que quieran vender o quieran vivir aquí, entonces alguien deberá acondicionarlo y usaremos esa excusa para mantener a los intrusos fuera.

Después de pulir los detalles Harry se despide de ella y se marcha a su casa a dormir. Su alarma lo despierta a las cinco de la tarde. Hora en la cual, después de asearse y comer, vuelve a la mansión de los Rumsfeld.

Ya que los elfos llegarán al anochecer, Harry vaga por los jardines eludiendo neciamente el sótano. Al final no puede resistirse y baja, sólo para asegurarse que el cuadro sigue estando inmóvil.

Si lo ve a la luz del atardecer, el cuadro resulta completamente ordinario, y eso le provoca un poco de inseguridad porque está seguro de haberlo oído hablar y gritar.

_¿Me estoy volviendo loco?_

La pintura es simple, el torso de un joven rubio con asombrosos ojos grises, como si fueran de plata fundida. Si lo mira por mucho tiempo el mundo se vuelve gris. El joven viste una exquisita túnica formal, en la que apenas se distingue la parte superior. El fondo de la pintura es de un tétrico color negro, que contrasta con la delicada piel alabastrina y el cabello de un rubio casi blanquecino.

Harry lo mira y lo mira, escuchando la voz en su cabeza.

_**¡SACAME! Por favor… por favor, ¡ayúdame!**_

—¿Hola?

No hay respuesta ni reacción.

Acerca un taburete hasta la pared y se sube sobre él; a esa distancia se percata de que el marco es completamente inapropiado para la elegancia de todo el lugar. En primer lugar no es de madera y está pintado de un dorado chillón, es demasiado amplio y la textura le da un aspecto tosco y poco pulcro.

Harry lo toca, desliza su índice a lo largo y ancho del marco. Siente el contorno irregular: Rugoso, liso, rugoso… hay cierto patrón en él.

—¿Qué está haciendo Harry Potter?

Harry se sobresalta tanto que está a punto de caerse del taburete. Baila sobre sus pies hasta que su mano consigue apoyo en la pared. Por desgracia no es la pared de lo que consigue asirse sino del cuadro que se descuelga y provoca un ruido seco al golpear la alfombra.

—¡Harry Potter no debe tocar las cosas del amo!

La elfina Wata lo mira con infinito reproche.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!... Me sorprendiste, ¿qué haces aquí?

—El ama Madeleine nos envía a proteger la casa. Ewe también está aquí.

—Sí… sí… ¿y dónde está él?

—Arriba, no tiene permiso para bajar.

—¿Pero tú sí?

—Wata limpia el despacho del amo.

—¿Te refieres a August Rumsfeld?

—El amo no permite que nadie entre en este lugar.

—Estaba… hum… espera, si este es el despacho de tu amo, ¿qué pasa con la oficina de la planta baja?

—Es una oficina. Este es el cuarto favorito del amo.

—¿Alguien más conoce la entrada al sótano?

—No.

—¿No le has dicho a nadie sobre este lugar?

—El amo le ordenó a Wata no hacerlo. El señor Harry Potter tiene el permiso de la señorita Madeleine, descubrió por sí mismo el sótano, pero no debe tocar las cosas del amo.

—¿Vienes con regularidad?

—Antes de que el amo enfermara, Wata venía por las tardes a dejarle bocadillos cuando se quedaba hasta tarde, y temprano para hacer la limpieza del lugar. El amo le ordenó a Wata mantener limpio y bien iluminado el sótano.

—¿Alguna vez viste si la persona en la pintura se movía?

Pero Wata no responde porque se da cuenta que al caer el cuadro se ha desprendido de su marco.

—¡Ha roto el cuadro preferido del amo!

El cuadro se ha separado solo por el borde inferior derecho pero eso basta para que la elfina se eche a llorar y esté a punto de lanzarse de cabezazo contra la pared. Harry la sujeta a tiempo de evitar que se haga daño e intenta consolarla.

—Lo arreglo. No llores, por favor. Lo repararé, te lo juro.

Necesita casi diez minutos de promesas y consuelo para que la elfina consiga recuperarse. Cuando finalmente lo hace es porque Harry le ha prometido que se llevará el cuadro para arreglarlo y lo devolverá tan pronto esté en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Sabes quién es, Wata?

La elfina se suena la nariz en su limpio vestido de color azul antes de responder.

—Wata no sabe.

Harry no insiste. Cuando le lanza un hechizo de reducción Wata grita de puro pánico. El hechizo no funciona y la elfina corre a limpiar el cuadro como si fuera el tesoro más precioso que tuviera.

—El señor Harry Potter no debe hacerle daño a la pintura o el amo se enfadará con Wata.

—¿Por qué es tan importante esta pintura, Wata?

—Es la pintura favorita del amo, Harry Potter.

Harry suspira con desaliento y no le queda más opción que cargar con toda la pintura que, por culpa del marco de metal, pesa una tonelada. El elfo Ewe los espera en el salón, retorciéndose las manos y haciendo inclinaciones reverenciales en cuanto escucha que Harry Potter lo saluda por su nombre.

Después que lo elfos levantan el hechizo coraza Harry se queda para verificar que todo esté en orden e inmediatamente después se marcha llevando a cuestas el pesado cuadro.

VII – Siete

Ya en casa Harry coloca el cuadro en la silla que hay junto a la puerta de entrada, y al momento en que se gira para saludar a Kreacher el cuadro se desliza sobre el asiento. Harry consigue sujetarlo a tiempo de evitar que se estrelle, pero con tan mala suerte que al hacerlo el marco se desprende de toda la parte superior.

Harry maldice entre dientes y mientras carga con el cuadro le pide a Kreacher que le acerque la Guía Mágica. Ya en el primer piso, Harry coloca con muchísimo cuidado la pintura sobre uno de los sillones mientras se deja caer en otro para hojear la guía.

En cuanto abre el libro las voces de los anunciantes flotan hasta él.

_Banquetes para tu fiesta…_

_Limpieza a domicilio, deje que nosotros nos encarguemos…_

_Túnicas a la medida, para toda ocasión y evento…_

Harry se regresa hasta el índice y la pequeña imagen del mago que dormita se despierta de golpe cuando siente su presencia.

—Bienvenido a Guía Mágica —recita con voz adormilada mientras se frota los ojos—. Todos los productos y servicios que el mundo mágico ofrece al alcance de su mano.

—Necesito que alguien repare...

—Reparación de calderos. Reparación de varitas. Reparación de balanzas. Reparación de escobas…

—Es una pintura. Una antigüedad.

—Página 105. Restauración y cotización de Antigüedades. Y recuerde que lo vio aquí en Guía Mágica, el mayor directorio…

Harry ya no termina de escuchar lo que dice porque se apresura a buscar la página que le indican.

_En la tienda de Viture recibirás la atención que mereces. Muebles, joyas, pinturas, libros…_

Entre bostezos Harry anota el nombre, el número de chimenea al que llamar, y la dirección del local que se encuentra en el Callejón Diagon.

—¿Es tu casa?

Harry pega un bote y el libro se le resbala de las piernas hasta golpear el suelo. Se puede escuchar una adormilada vocecita que grita _Eh, cuidado allá afuera, que intentamos dormir aquí. _

El moreno se gira hacia el cuadro esperando ver al rubio parlotear, pero la pintura está vacía y sólo muestra un fondo negro. Cuando sus ojos se desvían ligeramente a la derecha el propio rubio está mirando a su alrededor. Su expresión es idéntica a la de un animalillo asustado.

Harry se levanta de un salto y enarbola su varita en dirección al rubio, quien al ver la puerta se escabulle por ella con Harry detrás de él.

Al salir, el rubio corre directamente a las escaleras y baja con tanta premura que choca con el paraguas que hay al final de la misma. El cuadro que se oculta tras las cortinas negras comienza con su letanía de _Impuros y bestias. Infames sangres sucias._ El chico la ignora y avanza hasta la puerta principal.

Escapa hacia el exterior, con Harry pisándole los talones. El rubio corre calle abajo, huyendo de algo que sólo él entiende, consigue llegar a la esquina antes que Harry le de alcance.

—¿Qué estás…?

El rubio se suelta con un brusco ademan. —¡No me toques!

Hay tal pánico en su expresión que por un segundo Harry duda, segundo que el rubio aprovecha para reemprender su carrera. Sigue derecho por la calle, adelantando a las personas a pie y casi provocando un par de choques al cruzar una calle sin mirar a los lados. Sus pasos lo llevan hasta los jardines en _Argyle Square_.

El rubio corre por la calle y se detiene veinte minutos después sin aliento. Harry lo alcanza a tiempo para ver el hermoso rostro desbordante de felicidad y entusiasmo.

Cuando consigue recuperar el aliento, Harry le pregunta:

—¿Quién eres?

El rubio se ríe, un sonido estrangulado y casi demencial. El chico está listo para alejarse pero Harry se interpone en su camino.

—No puedes ir más allá… es un barrio muggle, tu ropa llamará la atención.

Intenta no perder la calma, intenta no pensar que tiene frente a él la viva imagen de un cuadro que hasta hace unos diez minutos no parecía tener vida en absoluto.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Islington, Londres.

El rubio mira a su alrededor, menos aterrado que antes.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me sacó de la mansión en Wiltshire?

—Sí…

—¿Por qué?

—Para reparar el marco del cuadro.

El cambio en el joven es evidente. Su gesto se endurece, la expresión de sus ojos destila un fuego de color plata.

–¡Nunca volveré!

Harry no se espera el puñetazo que lo tumba al suelo con el sabor de sangre inundando su boca. Mientras está ahí, un tanto atarantado, el cielo se oscurece de pronto. Se debate por salir bajo la túnica que el rubio le ha lanzado encima. En cuanto lo consigue, distingue al rubio avanzar resueltamente hacia _Belgrove Street._

Harry recoge la capa y lo sigue, a una distancia prudente.

El paso del rubio es decidido, pero su cabeza se gira en todas direcciones. En cuanto llega a la avenida de Euston se detiene, como si la mera visión de tantos autos circulando fuera algo de otro mundo. Durante un momento se queda inmóvil, completamente aturdido por los ruidos y las luces.

Al otro lado de la calle está la estación de King's Cross, lo que parece aplacar un poco al rubio al comprender que se encuentran, _realmente_, en el distrito Islington de Londres. Cuando se vuelve se topa con el chico moreno, que le mira con fijeza.

_Cómo si fuera un fantasma_

Los ojos verdes no irradian ira ni venganza. Su mirada es tan limpia, tan consternada, que le provoca cierta culpa al contemplar el labio hinchado y sangrante.

—¿Qué día es?

Si la pregunta desconcierta al moreno se esfuerza por no demostrarlo, responde con deliberada calma como si fuera normal sostener una conversación con el personaje emergente de un cuadro mágico.

—Febrero 10.

—¿De qué año?

—2003.

Es escucharlo y sentir que su corazón martillea con desconsuelo en su pecho.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién eres tú?—contraataca el rubio sin pensarlo, demasiado cansado para pelear…, y grande es su sorpresa cuando el chico le responde.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter. Trabajo en el ministerio de magia, formo parte del cuerpo de aurores. Mi casa está en Grimmauld Place. Fuiste tú quien me golpeó en la cara y aún no sé por qué.

—Porque quieres encerrarme de nuevo.

—¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres! Estás frente a mí aunque hace rato eras un cuadro inerte. En ningún momento dije nada sobre obligarte a ir a ningún lado.

—¿Por qué sacaste el cuadro de la mansión?

—¡Ya te lo dije! El marco se desprendió, tenía pensado mandar a repararlo…

—¡Planeas encerrarme de nuevo!

—¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

El rubio le ignora, está planeando marcharse pero Harry se interpone otra vez en su camino.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedes acusarme de algo así y marcharte de nuevo! Explícame quién eres tú y cómo diablos saliste de esa pintura.

Hay una franqueza apabullante brotando de sus ojos color esmeralda.

_Es un trampa, _pero el rubio no se aparta. No se siente capaz. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no ha conversado con otra persona que no sea su carcelero. Y la honestidad que irradia el moreno es algo que hace mucho no ve.

—¿Quién eres?—la pregunta es un susurro débil, incrédulo; la voz del moreno es cálida y no hay en ella reproche alguno.

_¿Hace cuánto que nadie pregunta mi nombre?,_ se pregunta el rubio a su vez. Su respuesta tarda una eternidad en salir. Brota insegura y trémula de sus labios.

—Draco… mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

Continua en el que sigue.


	2. Parte II

**Título: **UnaSombra en el Mundo  
**Nombre:** Roquel.  
**Beta:** Navleu

VIII – Ocho

Se quedan de pie y en silencio; el rubio porque no tiene nada que añadir y Harry porque comienza a dudar de su cordura.

Harry se recompone lo suficiente para pedirle que charlen con calma. Regresan al parque donde hay bancas libres en las cuales pueden hablar con cierta privacidad. A petición del rubio, Harry le cuenta la historia de cómo fue que encontró su cuadro y por qué tuvo que sacarlo de la mansión. La historia es simple, pero los detalles de la misma convencen a Draco de su veracidad.

Cuando escucha que August Rumsfeld ha muerto, su corazón vibra con una especie de alivio y fiera satisfacción. Escuchar sobre su enfermedad y su muerte le provoca un gozo insano.

También siente pánico. _Él se ha ido pero yo sigo aquí… seguiré aquí por la eternidad. Maldecido. Atrapado. _Tiene ganas de echarse a llorar.

Potter le hace preguntas, preguntas simples y profesionales: Quién eres, qué eres, por qué estás aquí….

Al principio Draco las ignora y pregunta a su vez sobre el año, sobre los intrusos en la mansión, sobre el descubrimiento del sótano. Con cada pregunta ignorada el moreno comienza a frustrarse, pero en ningún momento le alza la voz ni lo fuerza a contestar. De hecho se esmera en demostrarle que no piensa hacerle daño. Le habla con la suavidad de alguien que se encuentra frente a un animalillo salvaje.

—Si de verdad eres Draco Malfoy, ¿cómo terminaste en esa pintura?

Es amable, cálido, gentil… No intenta tocarlo para ver si es real, no intenta presionarlo para responder, no lo mira con histeria y pánico. La firmeza de su voz, la calma que emana, su compostura y gentileza provocan que el corazón de Draco se retuerza de agonía. Hace años que nadie lo ha tratado con tanta consideración. El rubio se niega a mirarlo. Contempla sus manos con interés y las palabras fluyen con voz débil.

—Me preguntas por qué y ni yo mismo lo sé... Por amor, por obsesión, por odio, por error… escoge uno y es posible que aciertes… o tal vez no.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. Se gira hacia él y se encuentra con su verde mirada. Esmeraldas que destellan en la noche. Preocupación. Cortesía. Gentileza.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Tu expresión es de puro pánico. Hace un momento tu rostro brilló con el alivio pero entonces se oscureció de nuevo. Y tu voz… tu voz tiembla. Tus manos también lo hacen. Y estás tenso… como si tuvieras una barra de acero en lugar de espalda. Pareciera que estás a punto de echar a correr, pero no creo que sepas a dónde ir... Esta mañana eras una pintura. Inmóvil. Inerte. Ahora estás aquí y no parece que quieras volver. No te obligaré a que regreses, eso te lo puedo garantizar, pero me gustaría saber cómo terminaste ahí en primer lugar…

—No es una historia simple.

—No estoy diciendo que lo fuera.

Draco suspira, inconsolable. Se apoya en el banco, cierra los ojos y toma aire lentamente. Su voz, suave y titubeante, se abre paso con dificultad:

"_Mirar el pasado es como hurgar en una herida. No puede sanarla. Sólo el tiempo lo hace. Sanará si la dejas atrás y sigues adelante. Eso no se aplica a mi situación. Estoy aquí y seguiré aquí por la eternidad. Así que mi herida no cierra, jamás. No puedo dejar que cicatrice. Así que la miro. Examinó los contornos buscando la explicación de por qué sucedió. Por qué a mí. Tú has preguntado por qué, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. Y nunca lo sabré. Así que toco mi herida. Duele cada vez que pienso en ella… No es una herida física, no es una herida que te pueda mostrar. Es una herida en mí. Hay algo que me fue arrebatado y dejó dentro de mí un hoyo que sangra y late. Libertad, tal vez. Amor. Familia. Felicidad. Lo perdí todo y mientras pienso qué hice, en qué me equivoque, siento que la ira me inunda. La ira evita que me vuelva loco." _

"_Creo que el momento justo cuando mi destino fue sellado fue en la fiesta de mi graduación. Fue ahí cuando me encontré por primera vez con August Rumsfeld, que volvía de una larga estadía en el extranjero. Era mayor que yo y más rico. Podría decir que esa noche me porte como un imbécil y que eso justifica lo que hizo, pero la verdad es que fui amable con él porque mis padres y los suyos se conocían… aunque en esa época todas las familias de sangre pura se conocían."_

"_Recuerdo que charlamos un poco esa noche, recuerdo que fui amable y formal, recuerdo que no le di importancia. De hecho casi no recuerdo nada de nuestra conversación. Recuerdo en cambio que Andrew me invito a conocer el mundo. Andrew era el hijo menor de los Lethood, había sido mi compañero en Slytherin y se graduó junto conmigo. Era mi mejor amigo, mí…"_

La historia se interrumpe. Durante largos minutos la expresión del rubio parece resquebrajarse, pero finalmente consigue continuar.

"_Termine Hogwarts con excelentes notas en Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Aritmancia, y mis padres accedieron a mi viaje con Andrew. Justo antes de marcharnos August se presentó en mi casa y charlamos un poco. No recuerdo sus palabras exactas, pero me dijo que yo le gustaba y que deseaba conocerme. Lo rechacé, con amabilidad y firmeza." _

"_No me interesaba."_

"_Él acepto mi respuesta con calma y se retiró sin decir nada más. Lo olvidé. Desearía no haberlo hecho, pero con desear el pasado no puede cambiarse. Entre más y más lo pienso no hay nada que pudiera alertarme del peligro que se acercaba."_

El rubio suspira con desaliento.

"_Con Andrew fui a Francia, a Japón, a Italia… conocí América. Escribía con frecuencia a casa y en ocasiones ellos mencionaban en sus cartas a sus amigos, los Rumsfeld. August nunca escribía aunque de vez en cuando enviaba un clavel liso, de color rojo." _

"_Nunca le di importancia y me deshacía de ellos en cuanto llegaban. Pero Andrew tuvo ocasión de encontrarse con uno en el bote de la basura. Cuando me preguntó por él, no le dije la verdad. Le di una vaga explicación que él acepto porque confiaba en mí."_

—_Quien lo envía no tiene buenas intenciones—me dijo—Un clavel de ese tipo simboliza posesión. Celos. No es un buen regalo._

"_No hice caso. Los claveles eran un incordio para mí, una señal de galantería y nada más. Nunca entendí qué simbolizaban. Pero desde ese día me esforcé por evitar que Andrew los viera de nuevo. Me importaba más esconderlos que tratar de entender su significado."_

"_Cuando volvimos a casa, un año después de habernos graduado, August se presentó y repitió su confesión. Lo rechacé por segunda vez. Y por segunda vez se mostró amable y comprensivo. Le pedí que no mandara más claveles pero fingió no escuchar mi petición… Pese a que no tenía ánimos de seguir viéndolo, los negocios de mi familia nos mantenían en contacto. Procuraba evitarlo siempre que podía y cuando no, me aseguraba de estar siempre acompañado y no hablar más que de negocios."_

"_Los claveles siguieron llegando, pero los elfos los tiraban sin dudar. August se declaró una tercera vez y una cuarta… sin cambio alguno por mi parte. En respuesta comenzaron a llegar más flores, de todo tipo y color. Algunas no eran elegantes, no poseían la belleza de las rosas o su elegancia. Pensé que era pobres regalos para alguien de su categoría. Entonces recordé lo que Andrew me había dicho de los claveles así que fui y me compré un libro sobre el significado de las flores."_

"_Flores de Lis (Pienso en ti), Ramas de Ajenjo (Ausencia), Flores de Caléndula (Melancolía), Dalias (Tus ojos me abrasan), Geranios de color rosa (Capricho), Hortensias (Eres frío), Margaritas amarilla (¿Me amas?), Lirios azules (Belleza caprichosa), Flores de Tejo (Pena, tristeza), Tulipanes rojos (Amor), Tulipanes amarillos (Amor sin esperanzas). Cuando llegaron las flores de Cicuta (Serás mi muerte) entré en pánico."_

"_Comencé a evitarlo. Me aseguré de enviar a uno de mis compañeros a tratar con él siempre que fuera necesario. Cuando me enteré de su compromiso me alegré. Recuerdo el alivio que sentí cuando mi padre me lo dijo. Se casaría con una buena muchacha y se olvidaría de mí." _

"_Dos días antes de su fiesta de compromiso se presentó en mi casa y me dijo que aún me quería, que planeaba dejar todo si le correspondía. Que tenía dinero suficiente para llevarme fuera del país y vivir conmigo lejos de todo eso. Me prometió tantas cosas que resulta absurdo pensar en ello."_

"_Intenté ser claro. Intenté ser amable, pero estaba desesperado y no fui la mejor persona para rechazarlo. Se marchó sin hacer caso de mis palabas… No tuve excusa para no asistir a su fiesta de compromiso, pero no me separé de Andrew en toda la velada y sólo me acerque para felicitarlo cuando sus padres estaban cerca para escucharnos." _

"_Después de su fiesta, las flores siguieron llegando. Llegaban a diario, a veces hasta dos o tres por día. Quemé las misivas que intentó enviarme. Me negué a recibirlo otra vez. Dejé instrucciones precisas a los elfos en casa y en el trabajo para no tener que verlo. Contaba los días para su boda. Creí que cuando se casara me dejaría en paz."_

"_Iluso de mí."_

"_Su boda fue la más esplendorosa fiesta de ese verano. Durante la ceremonia de unión suspiré de alivio y me relajé. Andrew comenzó a tontear en la ceremonia y yo lo dejé hacer. Estuvimos riendo durante el banquete y cuando tuve que mirar hacia los novios vi que August no me miraba. Me sentí a salvo." _

"_Después del banquete vino la fiesta y durante la misma Andrew me convenció para conocer los jardines. Cuando se adentró en el bosque para ir al baño no presentí el peligro." _

"_La persona que volvió no era Andrew, sino August." _

"_Ahora que intento recordar la conversación que tuve esa noche con él me doy cuenta de que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Estaba ebrio, me sentía tan aliviado que me confíe. Y cuando él comenzó a exigirme una respuesta me enfadé. Ya tenía mi respuesta, no era la que quería pero se la había dicho una y otra y otra vez…" _

"_Estaba harto. Estaba cansado de sentirme amenazado. Estaba hastiado de sus claveles, sus flores y sus mensajes secretos. No quería tener nada que ver con él…"_

"_Pero él no iba a aceptar mí no, jamás aceptaría que no podía tenerme. Así me lo dijo. Y yo no le creí. Entonces me lanzó un hechizo, uno que no advertí porque estaba ocupado riéndome de él y de su locura, me reía mientras él me hechizaba. Estaba ebrio. Era joven. Fui un estúpido."_

El rubio deja escapar una risa amarga. Terrible. Cuando Harry se inclina para mirarlo descubre el rastro de lágrimas que escurren por sus mejillas; pero no son lágrimas de pena, son fuego e ira. Es el odio que brota de su corazón, intentando escapar por sus ojos. Basta ver su mirada para descubrir que hay una amargura ahí, tan fuerte, tan antigua, que resulta dolorosa de contemplar. Cuando habla el rubio destila fuerza, su voz no tiembla pese a que pronuncia sus palabras con agonía.

"_Cuando desperté estaba en una cabaña. No la conocía y no recordaba haber llegado ahí. August estaba ahí, estaba esperándome. Me explicó que tenía planeado mantenerme ahí. Por toda la eternidad, me dijo." _

"_Me reí. De pánico, de miedo, no lo sé. Me reí de él, de su locura, de su estupidez. Intenté marcharme; no me dejó. Quise golpearlo y huir; me inmovilizó. Se sentó a explicarme por qué me quería; qué le gustaba de mí. Durante toda esa noche me obligó a escuchar lo que pretendía conseguir teniéndome encerrado. Le grité que nunca funcionaría. Le dije que alguien me encontraría." _

"_Él se río de mí."_

"_No sé qué paso después. Amaneció, creo, perdí la conciencia. Me desmayé, no lo sé. Cuando volví a despertar era noche otra vez. Estaba listo, no esperé nada más y corrí. La cabaña estaba en el campo, aislada, pero eso no me detuvo y eché a correr en una dirección. El campo tenía un hechizo anti-aparición, no tenía mi varita, no había forma de mandar un hechizo de alerta. Tenía que encontrar a alguien; si lo conseguía y armaba un escándalo entonces alguien del ministerio acudiría en mi auxilio."_

"_Corrí toda la noche, sin detenerme. Llegó un punto en que entendí que no había hechizo anti-aparición y que simplemente no podía marcharme. Ninguno de mis hechizos verbales funcionó. No tenía magia; pero en ese momento no me importo. Tenía que escapar." _

"_Divise un pueblo a lo lejos. Y sentí el alivio de saber que mi pesadilla terminaría. Pero antes de llegar a él August se apareció frente a mí. Estaba listo para tumbarlo pero él no se movió y sólo me señalo el cielo, que comenzaba a clarear."_

—_El sol está saliendo._

"_Estaba cansado y con frío, me sentía impotente, pero no pensaba darme por vencido., así que le dije: —Y cuando lo haga el pueblo saldrá y esta locura va a terminar"_

_Cuando me miro, vi la victoria que danzaba en sus ojos. _

—_¿Es que acaso no recuerdas mi hechizo?_

"_Sin esperar respuesta me lo recordó. Desde esa noche lo tengo grabado en mi memoria." _

_**Tu hermosura deslumbra mis ojos.**_

_**Tus ojos roban mi aliento.**_

_**Una sombra en mi alma eres.**_

_**Y una sombra en el mundo serás.**_

_**Pero bajo mi poder eterno vivirás.**_

_**Inmortal a mi lado estarás.**_

_**Y el sol jamás sobre tu cabeza se alzará.**_

_**Cuando yo sea polvo y cenizas,**_

_**Mi amor por ti prevalecerá**_

_**A mi lado tú estarás.**_

_**Juntos por la eternidad.**_

"_Y cuando el sol salió me desvanecí. No recuerdo nada más. Esa noche volví a despertar y lo ataqué. Corrí en otra dirección, sin detenerme, pero no encontré pueblo alguno en el cual pedir ayuda. Rumsfeld apareció otra vez frente a mí, como si supiera donde estaba exactamente y supiera de antemano que no encontraría ayuda."_

"_Mi escape se repitió noche tras noche, y él lo permitió, me dejo alejarme en cualquier dirección, hasta que caía rendido, exhausto. No sé cuánto duró; creo que intentaba mostrarme que no podía escapar. Se aseguro de que nunca pudiera. Hubo una noche en que encontré a un granjero; era temprano y él guiaba a su rebaño para vender. Le supliqué ayuda pero mis palabras eran inconexas y antes de que consiguiera entenderme, Rumsfeld apareció y lo desmemorio. Esa noche lloré por primera vez desde que me capturara. Al día siguiente no intente escapar, quise razonar con él; pero por cada cosa que yo decía, él la desechaba con un ademán. No tarde mucho tiempo en entender que nada de lo que yo hiciera o dijera podría convencerlo de liberarme. Jamás. Traté de escapar nuevamente, esta vez me dirigí resueltamente hacia el primer poblado que vi en la primera noche. Nunca llegué. La noche siguiente, cuando desperté, no tenía cuerpo. Era sólo una pintura en la pared."_

—_Siendo que pareces empeñado en estropear nuestro tiempo, he decidido confinarte a ese cuadro. Si te portas bien te dejare salir de vez en cuando y mientras tanto te quedarás ahí._

"_Cada noche, al despertar de mi letargo, lo veía a él. A veces le gritaba hasta cansarme, hubo ocasiones en que le supliqué me dejara marchar… Mi ira no le afectaba… pero mis súplicas lo volvían condescendiente."_

"_Una de tantas noches le dije que Andrew me buscaría. Se enfureció al escuchar su nombre y fue entonces qué me dijo lo que había hecho con él. Lloré esa noche y las que siguieron. Y después me negué a decirle nada más."_

"_Al principio pasaba toda la noche conmigo. Me vigilaba. Cuando consiguió retenerme en el cuadro me dejaba a mis anchas. Si era grosero me dejaba solo. Si me negaba a responder se marchaba. Y al principio no me importó. Una semana después no fue lo mismo…, un mes… Es terrible la sensación de quedarte completamente solo. El silencio que te rodea te envenena de tal forma que de pronto oyes voces de personas que no están ahí. Las noches parecen interminables. Gritas hasta desgarrarte la garganta, lloras hasta que no te quedan lágrimas… y entonces estás listo para ser amable. Él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Yo creí que simplemente se aburría de mí, pero lo que de verdad hacía era doblegar mi voluntad. Me costo meses entender que planeaba convertirse en todo mi mundo."_

"_Cuando lo entendí, comencé a mentir. Aprendí a distinguir la clase de preguntas que lo convertían en una fuente de información parlante. Hice una lista de cosas que no debía preguntar so pena de ser abandonado durante días. Si era amable, él sonreía y respondía. Mis preguntas más importantes eran sobre el hechizo que me tenía confinado al cuadro, pero nunca conseguí respuesta de su parte, por el contrario, cuando las formulaba él desaparecía. Me dejaba durante mucho tiempo solo. Y fue en una de esas noches cuando vinieron mis padres."_

"_Estaba tratando de conjurar un hechizo sencillo cuando oí voces fuera de la cabaña. Me quedé callado, esperando. Reconocí una de las voces; era mi madre. Los escuché moverse con cautela buscando la casa. La choza debía tener un Fidelius encima porque ellos se movieron a su alrededor sin poder entrar; pero de alguna forma ellos sabían que yo estaba ahí. Los escuché decir mi nombre una y otra vez. Perdí la compostura y comencé a gritar. Intenté salir. Ellos no me oían."_

"_Me destrocé la garganta por nada. Se marcharon sin más y después de un rato llego él; lo maldije hasta que desapareció. Durante semanas esperé que ellos volvieran. Me esforcé por portarme bien para que me dejara salir, ya que entonces podría correr hacia ellos. Como premio a mi buen comportamiento me dejó salir un par de veces, me las arreglé para no correr en cuanto sentí que estaba libre. Sabía que huir de él solo serviría para que me encerrara de nuevo en el cuadro, así que fui cortés y amable. Me premió con más tiempo fuera del cuadro y yo no intenté escapar."_

"_Fue una noche en que desperté y reconocí en seguida dónde estaba; era el sótano de mi casa. En cuanto estuve ahí llamé a mis padres pero el único que acudió fue él." _

"_Me dijo que mis padres habían muerto. Me dijo lo que había hecho con ellos. Había puesto hechizos de alarma en la cabaña así que desde el principio supo de su visita; esa misma noche los asesinó. Y me dijo que en gesto de buena voluntad podía conservar la casa. Me sacó del cuadro un par de veces, para pasear por el jardín y visitar la alcoba de mis padres; pero yo no soportaba más. Y cada vez que me veía libre no perdía la oportunidad para escapar. Nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo, pero tampoco podía ir lejos. No tenía permiso para dejar los límites de la propiedad sin su permiso."_

_Estaba atrapado y seguiría estando ahí de no ser por ti. _

—Me costó mucho tiempo entender que el marco, el mismo marco que tú has roto por accidente era el que me confiaba a la pintura; sin embargo el hechizo continúa. Sigo atrapado en el cuadro. Su hechizo aún existe. Y existirá por toda la eternidad.

Y_ c_omo si intentara demostrarlo el rubio alza el rostro al cielo que ha comenzado a clarear. Harry se distrae un momento, es apenas un segundo mientras mira como el sol asoma la cabeza tímidamente por el oeste. Cuando regresa la atención hacia el rubio, el chico ya no está.

IX – Nueve

Harry regresa a casa sin aliento, con los pulmones jadeantes y las piernas entumidas. Corre hacia el segundo piso, hacia el salón donde la pintura espera apoyada en el sillón más grande.

Ahí está el rubio, con la expresión de infinita tristeza, inmóvil y eterno.

La única prueba que le garantiza que no está loco y no acaba de alucinar todo lo acontecido en la noche la tiene en la mano. Entre sus dedos se encuentra la túnica del chico. La aprieta con fuerza esperando que su presencia le dé algo de estabilidad a su mente. En la pintura ya no se distingue la túnica. El rubio lleva la camisa blanca y arrugada que tenía cuando desapareció del banco esa misma mañana.

X – Diez

Cuando Ron llega el martes por la mañana se encuentra a Harry en medio de una pila de papeles. Su aspecto es el de una persona que no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche. Ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, ropa arrugada y el cabello hecho un desastre.

—¿Te has pasado toda la noche aquí?

Harry se gira para mirarlo y su expresión es tal que Ron no se lo piensa dos veces antes de arrastrarlo hasta la cafetería del ministerio donde a esa hora pueden conversar con relativa calma mientras Harry se zampa el almuerzo de Ron.

—¿Puedes contarme de nuevo la historia sobre la mansión Malfoy?

Ron arruga la nariz pero al final termina contándole sobre las viejas leyendas que pululan sobre la casa en Wiltshire. Pese a los disparatados detalles de cada uno, todas las historias coinciden en un único punto. El inicio.

_Malfoy desapareció en la boda de los Rumsfeld._

Hay toda clase de opiniones sobre la culpabilidad de Draco Malfoy por el asesinato de Andrew Lethood. Harry los escucha todos sin pestañear, aunque se siente violento cuando oye sobre espíritus vengativos y magia negra.

—Bueno…, y por qué ahora te interesa tanto todo lo relacionado con los Malfoy.

Harry suspira no muy seguro de cómo explicar su noche con un cuadro viviente. Procura ser conciso, procura dejar en claro que el cuadro encantado no es obra de magia negra ni se trata de un espíritu o fantasma vengativo.

—Lo he revisado minuciosamente. No tiene ningún hechizo encima y los detectores de tenebrismo que le puse no reaccionaron ante él. Es un simple cuadro.

Harry le hace un resumen simple de la historia que el mismo Draco le confió y trata de no sonar chiflado mientras le explica que pasó la noche escuchando a un desconocido que se desvaneció al amanecer. Ron lo escucha con atención y conforme lo va oyendo su expresión se torna en aterrada incredulidad.

—¿Y está en tu casa ahora?

—Sí…

Ron balbucea un poco… lo hace un poco más y al final consigue emitir una pregunta estrangulada.

—¿Y dices que sólo cobra vida en la noche?

—Eso parece, no lo sé. He traído el marco para que lo examinen. No me animo a traer el cuadro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque preguntarán de dónde lo saqué. Y entonces tendré que decirles que lo tomé de la mansión de los Rumsfeld. Tendré que explicar que su difunto patriarca fue un cabronazo de mierda, un enfermo asqueroso y toda la sarta de obscenidades que me vienen a la mente cada vez que me pongo a pensar en ese mal nacido… No tengo más evidencia que la palabra de un cuadro que no habla durante el día.

—Y si no consigues demostrar que el cuadro mantiene encerrado al chico Malfoy entonces ellos se lo llevarán y no podremos hacer nada…

—Exacto. Lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar una forma de romper el encantamiento, así tendremos pruebas sólidas contra August Rumsfeld.

—El tipo está muerto.

—Eso no significa que su nombre deba quedar impune. Si estuviera en mi mano lo arrastraría fuera de su tumba, lo devolvería a la vida y le arrancaría las entrañas.

—¿No sientes que te estás tomando el asunto muy personal?

—Tú no lo viste. No viste su cara. Su expresión de pánico al creer que yo iba a encerrarlo de nuevo. Su felicidad al escuchar que ese tipo está muerto…

_Sé lo que se siente cuando alguien te encierra y te abandona. Fines de semana enteros en los que no veía la luz del sol…, pero al final los Dursley siempre me dejaban salir… no me imagino lo que es estar encerrado durante años. _

Ron parece intuir la dirección que siguen los pensamientos de Harry y no insiste en el tema, en su lugar le pregunta:

—¿Qué pasará si la elfina le cuenta a su ama que te has llevado el cuadro?

—Tiene prohibido hablar de él.

—Por ahora, pero el sábado se leerá el testamento. Usualmente ese día los magos revelan el cuadro mágico del difunto. Creo que la elfina seguirá obedeciéndole aunque él sea un cuadro.

—Lo sé. Cuando Wata habla sobre él no lo hace en pasado.

Ambos se quedan en silencio durante un momento, rumiando alternativas y posibilidades, al final Ron no puede evitar notar:

—¿No te resulta extraño que los intrusos en la mansión estén buscando una entrada secreta que aparentemente lleva a un sótano, donde se oculta la pintura que mantiene encerrado al último descendiente de la familia Malfoy, cuya desaparición nunca fue explicada? Sin mencionar claro que tenían permiso para entrar en la casa.

—…podemos suponer que los enviaron a recuperar ese cuadro.

—Significa que alguien más sabe lo que August hizo con el heredero de los Malfoy.

—¿Sospechas de su familia?

—Suena lógico. Es posible que el tipo se desahogara antes de morir y esa persona quiera asegurarse de eliminar cualquier cosa que pueda manchar el nombre del patriarca. Y siendo que no tienen escrúpulos para contratar ladrones que se metan en sus propiedades, no creo que tengan problemas en contratar a un par de matones para deshacerse de ti si por casualidad llegan a enterarse de que sabes lo que hizo el difunto.

—Eso no me preocupa por ahora.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—Encontrar a la persona que contrató a los intrusos. Si él, o ella, buscan el cuadro es posible que nos pueda decir algo más sobre él. Ve con Casper y refuercen la vigilancia sobre Ralf y los otros. Yo intentaré encontrar información sobre el hechizo que lo mantiene en el cuadro.

Ron se muestra de acuerdo y ambos se separan para poner manos a la obra.

Es un día difícil para Harry. El cansancio le da jaqueca y ésta provoca que le lloren los ojos mientras desempolva viejos libros de hechizos. Se pasa toda la mañana en la biblioteca del ministerio buscando información sobre confinamientos mágicos. Se pierde el almuerzo y ya es casi media tarde cuando decide volver a casa. Se marcha cargado con un montón de libros y pergaminos llenos de polvo.

En la biblioteca se pone a hojear los libros mientras mastica con lentitud uno de los bocadillos que Kreacher ha preparado para él. Bosteza con frecuencia notando que las palabras bailan ante sus ojos. El dolor de cabeza es intenso y constante, siente una tirantez en los hombros y la frente. Para aliviarlo se quita las gafas y recuesta el cuello en el respaldo del sillón.

_Cerrare los ojos un minuto. Sólo un minuto… _

Lo despierta el aroma a mantequilla y café.

El aroma es intenso y delicioso; provoca que su estomago gruña. Mira hacia la ventana pero las cortinas están corridas. La oscuridad es total. Fuera se escucha el suave repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia contra las tejas de la ventana.

—_Tempus_—El reloj que se materializa frente a él indica que son cuarto para las ocho.

Con un golpe de varita el reloj fluorescente desaparece y Harry se encamina hacia el pequeño baño que hay en esa planta. Con el rostro lavado y un hambre voraz Harry baja hasta el primer piso, oscuro también. El aroma proviene de las cocinas, así que baja hasta sótano donde el fuego de la chimenea está encendido y se escucha la voz de Kreacher, más remilgada que nunca.

—Si el joven amo desea algo más…

Se interrumpe al ver a Harry al pie de las escaleras.

—¡Amo!…, tome asiento, señor, Kreacher le servirá la cena en seguida.

—Gracias, Kreacher.

Harry procura actuar con normalidad, pese a sentir incredulidad al contemplar el rostro que horas antes permanecía inmóvil en una pintura.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —su voz no transmite reproche, sólo curiosidad.

—Parecías cansado.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos charlar, sobre el hechizo que te confinó en el cuadro.

Draco cabecea en aceptación pero se limita a beber su café sin añadir nada más. Semejante reacción decepciona a Harry.

—Supongo que quieres ser libre.

La expresión de Draco se torna seca. Los labios se tensan y su mirada se oscurece. Sin dudar coloca la taza de vuelta en la mesa con excesiva fuerza. El plato debajo de ella tintinea.

—He querido mi libertad desde el principio, pero querer y desear nunca sirven de nada. ¿Quieres hablar del hechizo?... Hablemos. No sé de dónde lo saco. No sé si existieron casos anteriores a mí. No sé si existe un contra hechizo. Teóricamente debería existir. Ningún conjuro es absoluto… ¿Sé cuál es el contra hechizo?... No… ¿Me lo dijo alguna vez? No. En sus propias palabras no existe contra hechizo. Y si lo hubo él se encargó de hacerlo desaparecer; eso dijo. Es todo lo que sé.

Kreacher coloca la cena de Harry frente a él. Son rodajas de pan dorado, con carne y verduras salteadas en mantequilla. El estomago de Harry gruñe en voz alta y el chico se limita a comer en silencio durante largos minutos.

—Lo siento. —musita al final.

—¿Por qué? No fuiste tú quien me metió ahí. No es tu culpa.

—No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva conmigo.

—No estoy a la defensiva.

—Lo estás. Entiendo tus razones.

—¿Qué puedes entender tú?

—Entiendo que tengas miedo. Entiendo que no sepas qué hacer. Entiendo que no puedas confiar en mí; pero yo quiero ayudarte.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

—Nada… Soy un auror. Es parte de mi trabajo.

—Yo no soy trabajo de nadie.

—¿Quieres vivir el resto de tus días siendo un cuadro?

Draco está a punto de replicar, pero la mirada de su interlocutor lo paraliza. No hay furia, no hay estallidos de violencia. Pura serenidad. Temple. Una muda súplica de confianza.

Su ira se desvanece. La emoción que lo mantuvo a flote durante años, que le impide volverse loco, se vuelve inútil cuando se enfrenta con la firmeza de los ojos verdes.

—No puedo hacerme ilusiones—confiesa en voz baja, posando sus ojos en su café—. Si creo, aunque sea por un momento, que es posible escapar y al final no lo consigo… no podré soportarlo.

—Te ayudaré. No pienso darme por vencido.

Draco suspira y asiente, dando su conformidad. No discuten más. Comen en silencio. Harry repite hasta quedarse satisfecho y aun entonces acepta el pedazo de tarta que Kreacher le pone enfrente. Cuando terminan se despiden de Kreacher que se queda para ordenar la cocina. Ya de nuevo en la planta baja Draco se detiene para mirar a su alrededor.

—Tu casa no parece…

—¿Acogedora?

—Iba a decir limpia… pero sí, tampoco parece acogedora.

—Estuvo abandonada durante muchos años. El polvo y la oscuridad se le han pegado y cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerla limpia y en buen estado. Por desgracia Kreacher es demasiado viejo para cuidarla apropiadamente así que por eso se ve así.

—¿Por qué no consigues otro elfo?

—Kreacher no se lo tomaría a bien. Esta fue su casa durante años y vivió solo durante mucho tiempo. No acepta con facilidad a los extraños… de hecho, si lo pienso bien me sorprende que te hiciera la cena.

—Una cena excelente... Creo que fue hace años cuando deje de comer.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—El hechizo no permite que me muera de inanición. No siento hambre, ni sed, puedo comer si tengo ganas pero si no, no hay problema. Tu elfo insistió en prepararme la cena. No fue amable cuando me encontró saliendo de la biblioteca, pero al escuchar que era un Malfoy y que mi madre era Black su trato cambió completamente.

—¿Tu madre era una Black?

—Si… Narcisa Black.

Harry le hace señas para que lo siga y suben de nuevo a la biblioteca. Una vez dentro Harry manda encender todas las lámparas hasta tener suficiente luz para enseñarle el tapiz que hay en pared.

—Mi padrino me dejo esta casa. Su nombre era Sirius. Su nombre estaría aquí—señala el punto carbonizado que se encuentra a un lado de Regulus Black—pero él prefirió renunciar a la familia ya que no compartía su visión sobre la pureza de sangre y demás estupideces.

Juntos buscan en el tapiz hasta que encuentran, unas tres generaciones atrás, el nombre de Narcisa Black unido al de Lucius Malfoy y bajo ellos una línea simple conecta el nombre de Draco L. Malfoy.

—Un Black y un Malfoy… eres el último de ambas familias de magos.

—¿Los Black ya no existen?

Harry suspira y ante la curiosidad de Draco le cuenta sobre Voldemort y las dos últimas guerras del mundo mágico. Draco aprende de donde viene la cicatriz que tiene Harry en el rostro y la participación de éste en la guerra, aunque a decir verdad el moreno procura no alardear sobre sí mismo.

Draco reconoce el nombre Albus Dumbledore como el profesor de Transformaciones que había en Hogwarts cuando él estudiaba ahí. La curiosidad de Draco es insaciable. Charlan hasta muy entrada la noche, intercambiando pequeñas historias sobre sus años en el colegio. Después, ante la insistencia del rubio, Harry le da un tour por la casa.

—Ya has estado en el sótano y sabes que ahí están las cocinas y el cuarto de Kreacher. En la planta baja esta el comedor y un baño. En el primero piso está la biblioteca, al otro lado del pasillo está mi habitación y mi baño. Son los dos pisos que uso. El resto debe tener un montón de polvo y telarañas acumuladas.

Suben hasta el segundo piso. Harry lleva un par de lámparas flotando frente a ellos.

—Aquí está la recamara principal, pero está sellada porque mantuvieron al hipogrifo Buckbeak ahí y no hemos conseguido sacar el aroma. Hay otro baño y una pequeña recamara hasta el fondo. Mi amigo Ron y yo dormíamos ahí cuando la casa era el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

Las escaleras los conducen hasta el tercer piso.

—Hay tres habitaciones aquí. Y otro baño. Nosotros los usamos como dormitorios pero en una de ellas había un gabinete completo de ingredientes que tuvieron que sacarse porque estaba infestado de animales. Y el otro era un despacho o algo así.

Mientras suben hasta el cuarto piso Draco ha contado unas diez escaleras, y apenas unas cuatro o cinco ventanas.

—Aquí solo hay dos habitaciones y un baño. Eran las recamaras de Sirius y su hermano Regulus cuando ellos vivían aquí. Y finalmente… —alumbra la pequeña escalera de caracol que se encuentra junto al cuarto de baño.—Tenemos el ático. Lo ocupó para almacenar todas las cosas que había en la casa. Ropa y libros que no he tenido tiempo de escoger para tirar o guardar. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuántas cosas hay allá arriba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en este lugar?

—Apenas dos años… dos años y medio… no lo sé con certeza. Después de la guerra me tome un tiempo muerto. Viajé un poco y estuve estudiando por mi cuenta para preparar los EXTASIS. Después me presenté al examen de auror y cuando me aceptaron me trasladé aquí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré veintitrés este año.

—Eres muy joven.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Si llevas tanto tiempo aquí… ¿por qué no le has dedicado tiempo a la limpieza del lugar?

Harry suspira y se distrae mirando hacia el poster que hay pegado en la puerta de la recamara que se encuentra junto al cuarto de baño. Tarda tanto tiempo en responder que Draco piensa un momento que ha hecho una pregunta indebida.

—En mi quinto año vine a pasar unas semanas aquí para ayudar con la limpieza de la casa. Fue el año en que se convirtió en el cuarte general. Había mucho trabajo que hacer pero la casa luchaba contra nosotros; y Kreacher también. Cuando volvimos al colegio la mayoría de los miembros se dispersaron, por su trabajo o por las tareas que Dumbledore les encomendaba. Sirius no podía salir así que se quedaba mucho tiempo dentro. Dejo de luchar con la casa y creo que ella lo consumió un poco… Sin embargo fue aquí donde pude convivir con él y con Remus, ellos eran los mejores amigos de mis padres… A veces… si me quedo quieto… puedo escuchar la voz de Remus en la biblioteca… o la de Sirius mientras canta villancicos para Buckbeak. Una parte de ellos está aquí; se quedo atrás cuando ellos se fueron. Limpiarla o cambiarla sería como borrar una parte de ellos…

—…entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Harry comprende que se refiere a la mansión. La mansión de sus padres. La mansión donde fue prisionero. Harry le da una palmada cariñosa en el hombro y le sugiere que bajen.

—No sé qué hora es, pero hemos pasado toda la noche hablando y antes de que se acabe el tiempo me gustaría que escribieras el hechizo en un pergamino para hacer investigación sobre él.

Bajan de nuevo con Harry a la cabeza recitando ideas y propuestas. Están llegando al tercer piso cuando el moreno se gira para comentar algo y descubre la escalera vacía. Durante mucho rato se queda inmóvil, demasiado aturdido para reaccionar. Cuando baja de nuevo hasta la biblioteca y se encuentra frente al cuadro del hermoso chico con rostro triste, no hay forma de describir la sensación de angustia e ira que lo inunda.

XI – Once

El miércoles Harry vuelve a la oficina para seguir revisando los libros de la biblioteca. Casper no aparece por ahí ya que se encuentra siguiendo a Ralf; Ron, que le tocó vigilarlo durante la noche, tiene permiso para faltar ya que Hermione tiene cita con el medimago. Así que Harry se pasa toda la mañana en la biblioteca, leyendo libro tras libro y estudiando los antepasados de los Rumsfeld.

Después de comer se pasa por el departamento de Objetos Encantados para conocer las conclusiones sobre el marco. La chica que trabaja a esa hora se sonroja mientras lee su informe.

—El marco está hecho de hierro. El hierro es conocido porque concentra el poder mágico. Sirve como un talismán, ya que absorbe la negatividad y protege el objeto en cuestión. Colocaron algunas runas, ¿lo ves? —le señala las marcas que hay en las esquinas por la parte de atrás—La de aquí significa dureza, ésta es la de protección, otra de perdurabilidad y la última de unión, pero está un poco estropeada así que dudo que funcione bien. Básicamente están ahí para hacer que el marco dure muchísimos años.

—¿Tiene algún otro hechizo?

—Me costó trabajo encontrarlo porque está oculto. ¿Notaste las marcas que hay a lo largo del marco? —La chica desliza los dedos a lo largo y ancho del metal y Harry la imita notando las irregularidades—A simple vista parece que se trata de un simple decorado pero los patrones se suceden. Son runas de retención. En teoría evitan que alguien se aleje del terreno que se delimita. Funciona para proteger las propiedades o riquezas. Escribes las runas a lo largo de tu caja fuerte y nadie, excepto tú, puede sacar lo que haya dentro… Pero es la primera vez que lo veo en el marco de una pintura… supongo que sirve para evitar que alguien se robe la pintura… pero no tiene mucho sentido porque si le quitan el marco se la pueden llevar.

—¿Algo más?

—Hum… no… fuera de eso el marco es completamente normal. Los hechizos que preservan pinturas son muy comunes y la mayoría de los magos los usan… El hechizo de restricción no me resulta tan práctico pero en general es un marco simple. Aunque muy feo.

Harry agradece el trabajo y se marcha antes de que la muchacha diga nada más. Cuando vuelve a su casa lo primero que hace es ponerse a revisar la pintura, en busca de runas parecidas a las que hay en el marco. Toca los bordes buscando patrones parecidos a los del marco. A los costados no encuentra nada y cuando golpea la parte posterior escucha el inconfundible sonido de algo que está hueco.

Con muchísimo cuidado corta la madera que cubre el fondo falso y deja a la vista la parte posterior del cuadro. De inmediato distingue las runas, pequeñas y apretadas, en los bordes interiores.

El resto de la tarde se la pasa con un diccionario de runas intentando descifrar el mensaje que se halla grabado en la pintura. Cuando su dolor de cabeza se intensifica y el hambre le provoca calambres en la barriga, Harry decide recurrir a la única persona capaz de traducir semejante conjunto de símbolos ininteligibles para él.

XII – Doce

La casa de Hermione y Ron es un pequeño apartamento en las afueras del Londres Mágico. Por suerte para ellos el lugar es acogedor y privado, lo que permite que ambos hagan una vida en relativo anonimato.

Al verlo llegar Hermione lo abraza con efusivo entusiasmo mientras le cuenta de los sorprendentes y complicados hechizos que usan los medimagos para estudiar la evolución del feto…

—Me he leído todos los libros relacionados con el desarrollo de las facultades mágicas de los bebes… aunque son muy pocos para mi gusto, al parecer no existen datos de investigación formales acerca del tema… De haberlo sabido me habría decidido por la medimagia antes que por leyes... Todos coinciden en que es a partir del segundo trimestre cuando el feto comienza a mostrar breves signos de magia incontrolada…

Harry se deja arrastrar a la sala donde Hermione le pone al tanto sobre el diario de embarazo que ha llevado desde la primera semana, y le enlista los hechizos que ha aprendido para medirse la temperatura y verificar el estado de su bebé.

Harry asiente y muestra una educada y verdadera emoción al escucharla hablar. La felicidad se escapa por los ojos y la voz de Hermione. No le sorprende escuchar que el mismo Ron se ha puesto a estudiar muchísimos libros sobre el cuidado de los bebes mágicos, la forma como ayudarlo a controlar su magia esos primeros meses en que se vuelven un poco inestables.

La conversación se prolonga mientras beben té e intercambian noticias sobre los eventos recientes. Al final de la tarde Hermione se interesa por el cuadro.

Con ayuda de Ron, Harry le cuenta a Hermione la historia sobre Draco Malfoy y la maldición que lo retiene en el cuadro. Le explica todos los pormenores de la historia que ha vivido durante los últimos días, así como los detalles de la leyenda que rodea el nombre Malfoy.

Tan absorto está que no se percata de la hora. El pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de Hermione le hace entender que el rubio se ha materializado a un lado de la chimenea. Ron y Hermione se apoltronan en el sillón más grande mientras Harry se acerca con extrema delicadeza hacia el rubio, quien mira en todas direcciones un poco aterrado.

A Harry le cuesta explicarle la situación, pero finalmente consigue convencerlo de tomar asiento junto a él en el sillón de dos plazas que hay en la sala. Tras las presentaciones, Harry retoma su conversación anterior, dándole espacio al rubio para que consiga recuperarse de la impresión. Sus amigos lo conocen tan bien que entienden de inmediato sus intenciones y procuran actuar con normalidad frente al recién llegado.

—Como te iba diciendo, Mione…, espero que puedas ayudarme con la traducción de las runas

Harry le extiende los dos papeles, el primero con los símbolos que aparecen en el marco junto a su traducción y en el otro las runas que están tras del cuadro. Hermione lo estudia con tal atención que Harry casi puede entrever el apresurado movimiento de su cerebro.

—¿Esperas que las runas pertenezcan al contra hechizo?

—Draco dice que no existe contra hechizo.

—Toda maldición puede revertirse—replica Hermione al instante—. Es posible que sea difícil o peligroso… o ambos, pero ninguna anulación es imposible.

—Con la obvia excepción de la Avada Kedavra—replica Harry casi en voz baja.

—Si, por supuesto, pero es una maldición mortal… lo cual no sucede en este caso. Los conjuros de restricción están destinados a contener, a conservar… son rituales que no pretenden destruir o lastimar. Entre más preciado sea el objeto a proteger más difícil será romperlo.

Draco se tensa, pero Hermione continúa sin darse cuenta.

—La escritura de runas no es fácil. Es un arte complejo y sumamente peligroso. Imagina que quieres escribir "Protección", para ello debes enlazar una serie de caracteres especiales. Si fallas en cualquiera de ellos tu conjuro puede significar cualquier otra cosa. La forma como enlazas las runas dice mucho de ti…

—¿En qué forma?

—Bueno… imagina que encuentras un objeto inscrito con el conjuro "Cortar dedos al tocar" o algo así. Un experto en runas podría modificarlo. Podría borrar sutilmente uno de los caracteres hasta que el conjuro se transforme en "Cortar dados al tocar", "Bordar dedos al tocar", "Cortar dudas al podar"… también podría añadir runas para que el conjuro no pueda completarse. "Cortar dedos al tocar la luna"… etceterá. Hay una infinidad de posibilidades. Un buen experto en el tema debe ser capaz de modificar las runas y cambiar un hechizo. Pero la persona que hizo esto enlazó sus runas de tal forma que si intentas borrar alguna el resultado será imprevisible. Y también tuvo la precaución de evitar cualquier posible añadido... Es obvio que dedico muchísimo tiempo para escribir su conjuro y se aseguro de que nadie fuera capaz de romperlo…

Cuando el rubio se levanta bruscamente y abandona la habitación sin decir palabra, Hermione se percata de sus palabras e intercambia una mirada culpable con su esposo. En silencio Harry le da a entender que no debe sentirse culpable.

A Draco le toma una hora reponerse lo suficiente para volver a la sala. Cuando lo hace se encuentra con el trío charlando sobre runas y traducciones. Permanece en la entrada demasiado incómodo para tomar asiento. Al final es Hermione quien rompe la tensión del momento.

—¿Cómo eran las clases del profesor Dumbledore?

En medio de café y pastelitos Draco y Hermione intercambian preguntas sobre tiempos nuevos y antiguos. Hermione hace preguntas sobre antiguas tradiciones, muchas de las cuales se han perdido. Draco la interroga sobre el destino de las familias de sangre pura amigas de sus padres, pero es Ron quien responde a eso.

Hay un breve momento de silencio cuando Draco se entera de que Hermione es hija de padres muggles. Ron se tensa, seguramente esperando algún comentario hiriente, pero al final Draco termina encogiéndose de hombros.

—Fui un sangre pura con la clase de ideales que pierden sentido tras meditarlos concienzudamente. Hace ochenta años que vivo en un cuadro bajo la maldición de un mago sangre pura, que según la opinión de mis padres era de lo mejor de nuestra raza. Y por lo que me han dicho sobre la guerra fueron sangre pura quienes apoyaron la causa que mancilló nuestro linaje… así qué… por el momento procuro juzgar a las personas por lo que veo de ellas…

En respuesta recibe una luminosa sonrisa por parte de Hermione.

XIII – Trece

Draco y Harry se marchan cerca de las dos, con Hermione prometiendo entregar la traducción de runas lo más pronto posible.

La casa vacía y silenciosa los recibe. El resplandor verde de la chimenea mantiene a raya a las sombras, pero tras la puerta de la biblioteca todo es oscuridad. Si se queda quieto Harry percibe que una pequeña parte de su padrino, una parte oscura y sola, se quedo ahí, en esa casa, esperando que alguien la encuentre y le devuelva la libertad.

Si se concentra y cierra los ojos puede oír el suave murmullo de las voces de Remus y Sirius que brotan desde esa misma habitación.

—Quiero salir y mirar el cielo.

Harry se queda atónito ante la primera sugerencia que le escucha pronunciar.

—No me lo tomes a mal—replica con cierto malestar—pero debemos concentramos en el hechizo. Tenemos dos días antes de la lectura del testamento…

—Dos días más de libertad.

—No digas eso...

Draco sacude su cabeza con cierto pesimismo.

—Imagina que has soñado con algo durante años… imagina que lo has ansiado durante tanto tiempo que te es imposible recodar algo que hayas deseado con tanta intensidad. Cuando finalmente lo consigues es absurdo desperdiciarlo. Tienes que tomarlo… especialmente si no tienes la seguridad de que puedas conservarlo.

—Nadie te llevará de vuelta. Nadie… y cuando el hechizo este roto podrás ir a donde quieras.

—Si conseguimos romperlo.

Harry está a punto de replicar pero finalmente decide no hacerlo. Con mirar el reloj puede darse cuenta que tienen menos de cinco horas antes del amanecer, y está dispuesto a darle un poco de libertad al rubio.

A esas horas no queda nadie en las calles, aunque se cruzan con algunos muggles que vuelven tarde a su casa. Draco siente curiosidad por los locales abiertos las veinticuatro horas. Harry lo lleva a un minisúper donde le compra barras de chocolate, sodas, helado e incluso lo anima a probar un hot dog.

El sabor de la kétchup es demasiado para él. Se obliga a tragar su bocado pero se asegura de ponerlo en su lista negra de bocadillos. Hacia las seis y media avanzan por la avenida principal mientras Harry le explica qué dulces son sus preferidos y por qué.

Regresan a casa a paso lento mientras Harry le pregunta acerca de su viaje por Europa.

—Nos alojamos principalmente en villas mágicas—relata Draco en voz baja—el territorio muggle estaba fuera de nuestro itinerario. En el viaje tuvimos contacto con muchos magos ricos, amigos de nuestros padres… si lo pienso cuidadosamente me doy cuenta de que ese viaje fue una manera de estrechar vínculos con clientes potenciales. Era de lo más normal. Una base para fundar nuestro futuro. Nunca fuimos al mar… o de compras…

El rubio suspira con desaliento. Harry no pregunta nada más. Ya no queda tiempo. El amanecer llega.

Falta uno más.


	3. Parte III

**Título: **UnaSombra en el Mundo  
**Nombre:** Roquel.  
**Beta:** Navleu

XIV – Catorce

A primera hora de la mañana Casper se da una vuelta por la casa para informarle a Harry de los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con la mansión de los Rumsfeld.

—El martes por la noche nos limitamos a esperar—explica el auror procurando esconder un bostezo—Llegaron a eso de las doce, recorrieron el perímetro tres veces, estudiando el escudo de los elfos. Después se marcharon y estuvieron tranquilos todo el día. Bradley y yo esperamos fuera de la casa de Ralf. El tipo desapareció a eso de las cuatro.

—¿Se dio cuenta que lo seguían?

—No… sus amigos vinieron por él y los tres se marcharon juntos. Seguimos su rastro hasta el condado de Essex pero su presencia se desvaneció… y reapareció tres horas después en su casa… Creemos que se reunieron con su cliente en una propiedad protegida por Fidelius.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Por lo que paso a la noche siguiente. Se aparecieron a medianoche. Esperaron un par de horas y entonces el escudo de los elfos se desvaneció. Bradley estaba listo para capturarlos en cuanto entraron en la casa pero logré convencerlo de esperar. Si hablaron con su cliente y éste consiguió deshacerse de los elfos, eso nos demuestra sin duda alguna que su jefe tiene poder sobre esa casa… posiblemente alguien de la familia.

—Excelente trabajo, Singht… ¿en dónde perdieron el rastro de Ralf?

—En las afueras del condado de Essex. Hay muchísimos campos de cultivos en los alrededores. He pedido a Bradley que busque por el vecindario residuos de magia. En cuanto hallemos la zona oculta podremos buscar al dueño y ver si tiene conexión con los Rumsfeld

Intercambian un par de comentarios más antes de separarse. Harry está listo para continuar con su búsqueda de hechizos restrictivos cuando un recuerdo vuelve a su mente.

_Cuando desperté estaba en una cabaña… aislada en el campo…_

El corazón de Harry se acelera. Toma pluma y pergamino y escribe una breve orden.

_Ron:_

_Busca propiedades a nombre de los Rumsfeld en el condado de Essex. Busca terrenos sin construir, verifica si alguna de ellas se encuentra registrada bajo el Fidelius. De no ser así, ve si se han detectado niveles de magia en la zona._

Dobla la nota en forma de un pequeño avión y está a punto de murmurar _Ron nuntius_ cuando se da cuenta que no está en el ministerio. Maldice entre dientes. Justo en ese momento Kreacher le avisa que la elfina Wata quiere verlo.

—¿Y por qué no la dejas pasar?—La mera idea irrita a Kreacher, así que Harry se inclina y le sonríe con gentileza—Déjala entrar, Kreacher. Ella no viene a reemplazarte. Se amable… Ve por ella, y mientras charlamos envía a Ron esta nota.

Kreacher asiente en su dirección y al poco rato la elfina Wata se aparece en la biblioteca, donde el cuadro de Malfoy descansa sobre la chimenea. La elfina se retuerce las manos y sus ojos se cristalizan al ver que la pintura de su amo aún no tiene marco.

—¡La pintura de mi amo sigue rota!

—No está rota, Wata… er… el marco se abollo al caerse y necesita mucho trabajo para que vuelva a estar como antes.

—El cuadro debe volver a la mansión lo antes posible, señor Harry Potter.

—Necesito dos días más, Wata…, me han prometido que lo tendrán para el sábado temprano. Yo mismo lo llevaré a la mansión, ¿qué te parece?, no quieres que la pintura favorita de tu amo quede imperfecta, ¿verdad?

Harry siente culpa por mentirle a la elfina, pero en su corazón tiene claro que no dejará que Malfoy vuelva a su prisión. Tras muchas negociaciones la elfina acepta que el cuadro sea devuelto el sábado temprano.

—Antes de que te vayas Wata, ¿crees que tu ama tenga un momento disponible para hablar conmigo?

Wata continúa retorciéndose las manos y sus ojos asustados nunca entran en contacto con los de Harry.

—El ama Madeleine no se encuentra en casa desde ayer por la tarde.

—¿Dónde está?

—Ella y el resto de la familia se encuentran en casa de la Señora Evelyn.

_Su madre_

—¿Qué hacen todos ahí?

—Despedir al Señor Rumsfeld.

—¿Y nadie puede salir de la casa?

—Son las reglas.

—¿Sabes de alguien que haya salido a escondidas ayer por la tarde?

—Wata no responderá eso. Wata no vigila la salida de los amos.

—Perdóname Wata, sólo quería saber…

—¡El señor Harry Potter no debe preguntar sobre la familia Rumsfeld!

Antes de que Harry pueda responder Kreacher vuelve para entregarle un mensaje de parte de Andrómeda.

_Querido Harry:_

_Después de remodelar el cuarto de Teddy hemos decidido hacer lo mismo con el resto de la casa. Necesitamos pintar paredes y mover algunos muebles. Me preguntaba si te resulta problemático permitir que Kreacher venga un par de días para ayudarnos. Sé que es muy viejo, pero necesito alguien de confianza que cuide de Teddy mientras yo trabajo. Por favor considéralo._

_Saludos_

_Andrómeda_

_P.D. Teddy pregunta a cada rato por ti, ¿cuándo te sería más propicio venir a pasar un momento con tu ahijado?_

Harry sonríe y se vuelve hacia su elfo—Ve con Andrómeda, Kreacher, necesita ayuda con la casa. Te quedarás con ella un par de días. Dile que pasare el domingo a comer.

Kreacher obedece y se desvanece dejando a Harry con una elfina sumamente nerviosa.

—Antes de que te vayas, Wata, ¿puedas decirme por qué el escudo que protegía la mansión desapareció ayer en la noche?

—Wata no sabe.

—¿No estabas ahí?

—Wata se quedó en casa ayudando en la cena familiar.

—¿Quién…?

—Wata debe irse ahora, Harry Potter.

Y antes de que pueda decir nada más le elfina desaparece.

El cansancio invade a Harry. Necesita dormir pero no tiene ganas de ir a su cuarto, así que se acomoda en el sofá de la biblioteca.

Lo despierta el chisporroteo de la chimenea. La llamada es de Hermione que pide permiso para cruzar hacia Grimmauld Place. Las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos indican que alguien más no durmió esa noche.

—Tengo el conjuro, Harry.

—¿Tan pronto?

—No he podido dormir hasta descifrarlo. Y tampoco fue tan difícil. Lo que cuesta trabajo es la interpretación, pero en este caso el autor fue muy claro porque quería evitar a toda costa posibles lagunas que permitieran la anulación del conjuro.

La felicidad de Harry es tal que abraza a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eres maravillosa, Mione.

—Ya lo sé.

Con voz emocionada Hermione le explica las runas utilizadas, la finalidad de cada una, la razón por la cual no pueden agregar símbolos que anulen el conjuro y lo peligroso que sería borrar algún trazo.

—La forma como está diseñado… es como una telaraña… cada runa tiene una finalidad específica.

—¿Dice algo sobre el contra hechizo?

—No hay contra hechizo… No puede anularse con otro conjuro… Es más complicado que eso… para completar un conjuro de esta magnitud se debió realizar algún sacrificio…

—Andrew…

—¿Qué?

—Rumsfeld asesinó a Andrew Lethood, poco antes de hechizar a Draco… creí que lo hizo por celos… pero no fue así, ¿verdad?

—No… Es posible que usara la vida de Andrew para atar a Malfoy al cuadro.

—¿Cómo podemos liberarlo?

—Léelo por ti mismo.

Con su esmerada caligrafía Hermione ha escrito:

_**Tu hermosura deslumbra mis ojos.**_

_**Tus ojos roban mi aliento.**_

_**Una sombra en mi alma eres.**_

_**Y una sombra en el mundo serás.**_

_**Si aquel que vive, **_

_**después de haber muerto, **_

_**te muestra el mañana,**_

_**en la noche más negra, **_

_**entonces libre serás.**_

_**Pero bajo mi poder eterno vivirás.**_

_**Inmortal a mi lado estarás.**_

_**Y el sol jamás sobre tu cabeza se alzará.**_

_**Cuando yo sea polvo y cenizas,**_

_**Mi amor por ti prevalecerá**_

_**A mi lado tú estarás.**_

_**Juntos por la eternidad.**_

XV – Quince

Cuando Draco abre los ojos se halla de pie en medio de la biblioteca. Todas las luces están encendidas y el ambiente parece ligeramente festivo.

—Bienvenido.

Harry le sonríe mientras le entrega un pequeño objeto gris, un abrigo y le hace señas para que lo siga.

—He decidido que esta noche debemos salir—le explica con felicidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo que quieres.

—¿Y a dónde me vas a llevar?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Qué es eso?

"Eso", cómo lo llama Draco, es un artefacto horroroso, sucio, mugriento, y que emite un sonido infernal cuando Harry se sube y lo enciende.

—Era la moto de mi padrino Sirius. Quedó hecha trizas cuando… bueno, no importa, el punto es que pagué para que la reconstruyeran y pasé un año aprendiendo a conducirla… después de unirme al ministerio ya no tuve tiempo para salir así que usualmente la dejo aquí afuera mientras no la uso. Por suerte tiene un hechizo antioxidante y antirrobo.

Draco parpadea. Contempla con profundo desagrado el armatoste que Harry tanto ama, su expresión de incredulidad, de bochorno, de sorpresa… han borrado las huellas de la decepción y la amargura.

El sonido de un click y el estallido de una luz lo hacen reaccionar. Harry le sonríe abiertamente mientras le apunta con el pequeño objeto gris.

—¿Qué haces?

—Una foto.

Draco gesticula.—¿Una qué?

—Foto. Mira.

Le extiende la cama y le muestra la pequeña pantalla donde se muestra a un Draco con cara de asco. A Harry le toma veinte minutos convencer a Draco que la cámara fotográfica no es ningún artilugio de magia negra, que no duplica su alma, que no le hace daño, y que sirve para conservar un recuerdo.

—Como un pensador—explica.

Tarda otros veinte minutos en enseñarle como usarla. Intenta explicarle lo del zoom, lo del flash, lo de las modalidades, pero sus explicaciones caen en oídos sordos y al final se limita a mostrarle que botón apretar para que la foto aparezca. Con su juguete nuevo Draco comienza a tomar fotos a Harry, al cielo, a la casa… la cual aparece borrosa.

—Es por el Fidelius—le aclara Harry.

Hace falta media hora más para convencer a Draco de ponerse el casco y subirse a la moto.

—No pienso subirme a esa cosa. Y mucho menos voy a usar este… sombrero. Es horrible.

—No es un sombrero. Es un casco. Sirve para protegerte la cabeza.

—¿De qué me va a proteger?

Harry está a punto de explicarle las nociones básicas de seguridad, los accidentes, la tasa de mortandad, pero se arrepiente de inmediato. Decirle a Draco que no es seguro viajar en moto será darle un argumento más a su favor.

—Te protege contra los mosquitos.

—¿Los mosquitos me atacarán si me subo a esa cosa?

Harry cuenta mentalmente hasta diez. Está acostumbrado a tratar con Teddy, un pequeño incordio cuando se pone a preguntar por qué todo el tiempo y se niega a obedecer hasta que no le respondan cada pregunta que haga.

Al final, y pese a todas sus protestas, Draco termina por ceder.

Viajan sin prisa. Tomando las avenidas principales y las más cercanas al Río Támesis. Viajan durante casi tres horas, pese a que el trayecto se hace normalmente en poco más de una hora, todo a causa de las fotos que Draco quiere hacer.

Fotos de los autos. Fotos de la luna sobre el río. Fotos del pueblo que se observa en la otra orilla.

A cada rato Harry siente que las manos de Draco le tironean de la camisa pidiendo a gritos que se detenga. Siente el aliento en su nuca cuando le pregunta por cada cosa que se cruza en su camino. La emoción en su voz y la felicidad de su rostro, provocan una chispa en el pecho de Harry. Es ver la sonrisa del rubio y sentir que una descarga golpea su corazón.

Es la primera vez que lo ve feliz. La primera vez que descubre la luz que brilla en los ojos grises. Cuando existía la amargura y la rabia, Harry sintió la familiar necesidad de confortarlo… porque es su trabajo y parte de su naturaleza.

Pero ahora… ahora que la ira ha sido reemplazada por alegría… Harry se siente atrapado por esos ojos grises. La sensación de tener un vacío en su estomago le recuerda vagamente su adolescencia. Cálida y aterradora a partes iguales.

Y entre más lejos viajan y la voz de Draco se cuela en sus oídos y sus manos se aferran a él y sus sonrisas son puro deleite, Harry sufre. Su corazón se retuerce y agoniza. Su estomago se lanza en giros mortales, todos sin red.

Y Harry se maldice y se controla. Porque así es él. Porque no sabe pedir nada para sí mismo. Harry cree que si asfixia su necesidad, que si reprime su deseo, podrá seguir adelante, lo ha hecho antes… Olvidar y dejar pasar… pero esta vez… esta vez no se siente capaz.

XVI – Dieciséis

La parada del ferry se encuentra en _Burham on Couch _cerca dela costa Este de Londres. Los ferrys tienen horarios específicos así que Harry no pierde tiempo y se pone a buscar una pequeña lancha que pueda pasar desapercibida. La moto queda oculta cerca del muelle y ambos caminan a lo largo del río hasta encontrar lo que buscan.

Un pequeño soborno, un ligero _confundus_ y la lancha zarpa en la oscuridad con el piloto y sus dos invitados. Navegan a lo largo del río hasta alejarse de la costa e internarse discretamente en el océano. Se detienen a media hora de la costa, lejos de la playa. Un discreto hechizo de sueño y su piloto se queda dormido sobre sus pies.

Durante largo rato no hacen más que contemplar las estrellas en el horizonte.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Porque no quiero que te des por vencido. No quiero que te conformes sólo por miedo.

Draco sacude la cabeza y la pena inunda su rostro.

—Me he pasado años luchando. Buscando una salida. ¿Qué pasa si no la hay, qué pasa si al final de todo he de quedarme dónde estoy?

Harry se muerde la lengua. Tiene fresca su conversación con Hermione.

—_¿No le dirás sobre el conjuro?_

—_Todavía no. Quiero probar si puedo romperlo antes._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_No quiero equivocarme y verlo decepcionarse._

—_¿En qué puedes equivocarte? "Aquel que viva después de haber muerto" es una referencia a ti. Eres tú quien puede romper el conjuro._

—_Puede ser… pero no le diré hasta que lo consiga._

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Draco añade.

—No soy pesimista. Sólo realista. La única persona que podría deshacer el conjuro ya no existe. Ni siquiera su muerte lo ha roto. Aún sigo aquí.

—Y por eso no debes rendirte.

Draco le mira. Harry se levanta haciendo oscilar el bote y viene a sentarse junto a él.

—Encontraremos una forma de romper el conjuro—asegura él con un tono de voz firme y seguro—No pidas la muerte mientras aún estás vivo. Mira el mundo que tienes ante ti. Mira este lugar. Mira las estrellas que iluminan el cielo. Hay cientos de lugares mejores que éste. Lugares que no has visto. Rendirte es una victoria para él. Y no la merece… No merece tu rabia ni tu dolor. Demuestra que ya no puede tocarte. Busca tu libertad, no te rindas, porque no vale la pena que te hundas en las tinieblas por alguien cómo él.

Y Draco promete no hacerlo. ¿Cómo negarse cuando esos ojos verdes lo miran así? Su mirada es tan intensa, tan firme, que de pronto el bote se le hace pequeño. El mundo entero burbujea. Siente la irresistible sensación de lanzarse al mar y huir de esa cosa que gruñe dentro de él.

Durante años se ha pasado alimentando la rabia. Su corazón vive y ruge de ira. La amargura crece en sus pensamientos. La oscuridad cubre su mundo. Todo ha sido negro, seco, filoso…

Hasta hoy.

Hasta que mira esos ojos verdes y siente que el mundo de noche no es terrible si se tiene compañía… Los bordes de su mundo se suavizan si el moreno los toca. Es mirar el cielo oscuro y descubrir que existen estrellas, que incluso en la oscuridad hay pequeñas luces que nos muestran el camino.

¿La luna siempre ha sido así de brillante?

Nota las palmas mojadas. Las frota distraídamente contra el abrigo que tiene en las piernas. _Agua_, piensa. Pero frota y ésta no desaparece. Se siente inestable y no es porque se encuentre en un pequeño bote, de noche, en medio de la nada.

Piensa en Andrew—amigo, amante—muerto hace tantos años. _Guarde luto por él, llore en su nombre, jure venganza por él. _Y sin embargo lo evoca con cariño y nostalgia pero nada más. El dolor por su pérdida es un vago recuerdo.

Harry le pone una mano en el hombro. Lo aprieta en señal de apoyo. Y esa pequeña parte que Draco creía muerta y enterrada con Andrew despierta suavemente, como si la tocaran con un pañuelo.

Se siente vivo. Y la sensación es electrizante. La sensación le paraliza las manos y el corazón. Y el estomago burbujea y se tambalea. El bote se mece. El interior de Draco lo acompaña. Arriba. Abajo. Derecha. Izquierda. Marejadas interiores que provocan cataclismos.

Tiene miedo. Está aterrado. Su hombro, donde la mano de Harry reposa, manda señales electrizantes a cada una de sus extremidades. Es como si de pronto su cuerpo despertara de un coma larguísimo. El mundo huele a sal y a Harry. La luna brilla en color plata con tonos verdes. El mar se agita y la respiración de Harry le responde.

Cuando Harry se inclina hacia él, Draco no se da cuenta que también se está inclinando de vuelta. Es un movimiento natural. Suave.

Como el beso.

Suave y dulce el principio. Apenas un roce. Apenas un contacto. Entonces Harry se humedece los labios y Draco se acerca de nuevo. Y entonces sí. Entonces el mundo deja de ser suave y todo se convierte en rayos electrizantes. Es abrir la boca y saborear la lengua que se atreve a saludar. No es lento y tampoco tiene pausa.

En cierto momento Draco se mueve y su nariz choca con las gafas de Harry. Intenta retroceder pero Harry le sujeta la cabeza y lo inclina hacia él, de forma que el beso que casi se interrumpe se reaviva con fiereza. Es una guerra abierta aunque ninguno de los dos intenta gobernar. Es conocer, explorar. Es dejarse ver y sentir.

Es un beso tan largo que el interior de Draco se calienta, como caramelo. Burbujea como azúcar derretido. Besar y ser besado. Mmm. Draco se inclina, lame, succiona y respira. Todo a la vez. Uno por uno. Como una curiosa y compuesta sinfonía. Y Harry responde con igual ímpetu. Besa con una clase de abandono que Draco encuentra arrebatadora.

El beso no termina de forma abrupta, lo siguen besos cortos, rebosantes de ternura, cuya única finalidad es explorar. Besos y besos, y más besos. En algún momento se separan. Es inevitable. Pero en vez de alejarse Harry lo abraza y Draco devuelve el gesto, sintiéndose a salvo y en paz.

Porque en ese momento, nada más importa. Ni la noche, ni el conjuro, ni la soledad. Esa noche se siente dichoso y por primera vez en años se siente capaz de soñar con un futuro.

XVII – Diecisiete

El viaje de vuelta es muchísimo más silencioso y tranquilo. Draco viaja detrás, sin pronunciar palabra, sintiéndose reconfortado por el rítmico latido que siente cuando abraza a Harry por la espalda.

Falta poco para el amanecer cuando estacionan frente a Grimmauld Place. Se quedan juntos mirando como el cielo comienza a clarear. Harry le aprieta la mano y la sostiene hasta que la siente disolverse entre sus dedos. Como viento helado…, como si toda la noche fuera una simple ilusión.

_Es real_ el pensamiento es firme. Aún puede sentir el roce de sus labios y su calor. Nota su aroma en su cuerpo. Lo suave de su cabello. Lo frío de su piel. Aún puede sentir la forma de su cabeza entre sus manos, y la suave curva de su nuca cuando deslizo sus dedos sobre la piel. Tiene los labios hinchados y casi puede sentir el roce de una boca ajena sobre la suya.

El cansancio, físico y emocional, lo paraliza durante minutos mientras contempla el amanecer. Pese a ser el espectáculo más bello que existe, Harry lo siente frío y apático. Suspira con desaliento y entonces se las arregla para guardar su moto nuevamente.

Cuando entra en casa, el lugar está frío, vacío y silencioso. Entonces recuerda que Kreacher está con Andrómeda y sube las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Camina con dirección a su cuarto pero se detiene frente a la biblioteca.

Cuando se decide a entrar todo está a oscuras. Pese a que una ligera luz atraviesa las gruesas cortinas de la ventana, a Harry le cuesta trabajo ubicar el contorno de los muebles dentro del cuarto. Cuando se acostumbra dirige mecánicamente su vista hacia la chimenea.

Durante un momento su corazón se paraliza. Es un largo momento. Después su corazón tiembla y grita. Busca frenéticamente en la habitación pero no hay suerte.

El cuadro de Draco no está en ninguna parte.

XVIII – Dieciocho

Durante todo el día Harry moviliza sus recursos. Se la pasa buscando al intruso en su casa mientras investiga los movimientos del grupo Eclipse con ayuda de Singht y Bradley. Presiona a Ron para que busque propiedades en Essex que pertenezcan a los Rumsfeld. Cuando intenta presentarse ante la Madeleine Rumsfeld, un elfo le avisa que la familia no recibirá invitados en todo el día.

La ira de Harry crece. La tensión, el desvelo de los últimos días, provocan dolores de cabeza que amenazan con dejar el mundo en color blanco. No tiene hambre, siente calambres en las piernas, tiene un hoyo en el pecho y un amargo acido en la boca del estomago le hace creer que su estomago se deshace dentro de él. Siente que el corazón late desenfrenadamente. Siente ganas de gritar y destrozar cosas.

Debe tener tan mal aspecto que Ron lo invita a comer a su casa. Harry se niega, no tiene el estomago para eso, no se siente capaz de apartarse de su escritorio para hacer algo tan banal como comer.

—Tengo una dirección.

Harry salta. Casi se abalanza sobre el pelirrojo pero este retrocede con decisión.

—Ven a comer. Toma una taza de té y te lo diré.

Hermione los espera con té y bocadillos. Se muestra claramente preocupada por el estado de Harry, pero el moreno deja claro que no desea prolongar la comida. Se bebe el té de un solo golpe e inmediatamente exige la dirección.

—Es una pequeña cabaña, del tamaño de un cobertizo. Sus papeles desaparecieron hace ochenta años, pero encontré que antes de eso se realizó el registro de un hechizo Fidelius. Nada más.

—Dámela.

—No hay nada ahí. Pero está bajo vigilancia, junto con la propiedad en Wiltshire.

—Dame la dirección.

—Necesito que descanses, Harry. Que duermas durante un rato y cuando despiertes entonces iremos a ve a la familia para aclarar todo el asunto.

—Debo ir ahora.

Ron niega con la cabeza y Hermione le pone la mano en el brazo.

—Lo siento, Harry.

Está a punto de preguntar por qué pero nota que las piernas le tiemblan y que su vista se desdibuja. Antes de que consiga decir nada su cuerpo se dobla como si fuera gelatina.

Sueña con Malfoy. Suena con su sonrisa. Sueña con su berrinche al momento de subirse a la motocicleta. Sueña con el beso que compartieron bajo el cielo oscuro. Sueña con sus manos frías. Y mientras está ahí, recordando la última noche que paso con él lo ve desaparecer. Desvanecerse como la niebla.

Entonces grita su nombre y corre hacia donde la brisa lo lleva. Corre en la noche, corre hacia las tinieblas, siempre esperando encontrarlo. Todo es en vano. Lo llama con insistencia, lo busca en todas direcciones. La desesperación, la soledad, el miedo, hacen presa de él. Lo ve, a lo lejos, extiende la mano para tocarlo y cuando lo hace es solo arena que se desliza entre sus dedos.

Despierta con la mano estirada, respirando con dificultad.

—Lo conoces hace solo cuatro días—Hermione está a su lado, mirándole con cariño fraternal— ¿de verdad es tan importante?

Harry baja el brazo y se limpia el rostro sudoroso. —Yo no…

—Has gritado su nombre… varias veces…

Harry cierra los ojos, pensando en su sueño, en el pánico.

—Si esto es por lástima…

—¡No es…!—Harry maldice entre dientes y se levanta. Siente la cabeza despejada, sin dolor. El sueño, pese a estar plagado de pesadillas, ha conseguido calmar su angustia—No es lástima… Quiero ayudarlo, es todo.

—Es más que ayuda, Harry. Te he visto mirarlo. No te vi mirar a nadie así en muchísimo tiempo. Debes admitir, y entre más pronto lo hagas menos posibilidades tendrás de salir herido, de que sientes algo más que empatía por el joven Malfoy.

—No puedo sentirme así, Mione.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero aprovecharme de la situación—piensa en el beso que compartieron y siente culpa—Ahora mismo se encuentra en una situación difícil y siendo que soy la persona que lo saco de ahí no es correcto que fuerce las cosas. Durante años tuvo la compañía de un hombre que lo ató por amor. No puedo hacerle eso. No puedo enredarlo en una relación, no sería justo para él. Debo ser su amigo, debo apoyarlo, no traer sentimientos que compliquen las cosas.

—Pero tú…

—Exacto. Yo. Tener una relación conmigo es un reto en sí mismo. Tener una relación siendo el chico-que-vivió no es fácil y él no tiene porqué sufrirlo. No quiero que se sienta obligado.

—Pero si él…

—No quiero pensar en eso, Mione. Quiero romper el hechizo. Quiero que él recupere su vida. Es todo.

—Lo entiendo, Harry—Hermione se sienta a su lado y le abraza la espalda—Sólo no quiero que niegues lo que sientes por él porque tengas miedo de una relación a su lado.

Harry apoya la cabeza sobre la de Hermione y suspira.

—Lo besé—confiesa con voz agónica—Lo besé y no importaron las consecuencias, pero cuando he visto que su cuadro se ha ido, me di cuenta de que falle al protegerlo. Se suponía que debía ayudarlo, pero deje que se lo llevaran…

—Lo encontrarán.

Harry no dice nada. Finalmente consigue reponerse y se levanta. Ron lo espera fuera de la habitación y finge que no ha escuchado nada de su conversación, en cambio le hace un breve resumen sobre la situación.

Después de escucharlo Harry da su orden—Es hora de hablar con Madeleine Rumsfeld.

Pero cuando van a su casa un elfo les avisa que la señora se encuentra fuera y que no volverá hasta después de la lectura del testamento, que se hará al día siguiente a primera hora.

Harry está listo para proferir amenazas, para usar su poder y hacer que toda la mansión se caiga a pedazos de ser necesario, cuando Wata hace su aparición frente a ellos. Sus grandes ojos están rebosantes de lágrimas.

—¡por favor, ayuda!

—¿Qué pasa, Wata?

—¡No debe permitirlo, señor!

—¿El qué?

—¡Quiere destruirlo!... ¡La ama quiere prenderle fuego!

XIX – Diecinueve

Cuando Draco despierta y es consciente de si, busca a Harry pero al hacerlo descubre que no se encuentra en la casa oscura que ha comenzado a parecerle tan familiar. Nota los muebles, grandes y sobrios, el candelabro color dorado…

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Draco gira hacia la voz, sin reconocer el tono. Sentada en una bella silla alta, una mujer mayor le mira con la expresión más helada que ha visto en su vida.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Acaso te importa, muchacho?

Draco frunce el ceño ante el tono desprovisto de amabilidad.

—Nos presentaron hace años—responde ella después de un momento—pero a diferencia de ti, el tiempo ha sido cruel conmigo.

—No sé quién eres.

—Supongo que no. No soy lo que fui… mientras que tú sigues poseyendo la diabólica belleza que engatusó a mi esposo.

Draco se tensa y su rostro palidece.

—¿Eres Evelyn Blackwood?

—Ahora Evelyn Rumsfeld. Sí, querido. Ella misma. Nos conocimos en mi boda. Estabas encantador con ese traje negro, tan galante y frío como el invierno, pero eras un pan con ese muchacho… ese, ¿cómo se llamaba?... hum, no puedo recordarlo… a mi edad los nombres no acuden con la misma rapidez… Lethood, sí, eso es, Antony…

—Andrew. —corrige Draco automáticamente y la anciana mujer le sonríe, no de forma amable.

—Andrew… sí… Mi esposo fue un amor durante toda esa noche, no se despego de mi lado, ni dedico su atención a nadie… hasta que comenzaste a reírte con ese muchacho… te reíste con tu Andrew y entonces mi esposo te miró. Solo una vez, de forma fugaz, sin que nadie más que yo advirtiera su mirada. Y la expresión que tenía en su rostro esa noche no la volví a ver jamás, pero nunca la olvidaré. No. ¿Has visto como el zorro mira a su presa?... no, no es así… ni siquiera puedo describirla. En fin. Un visto y no visto, la expresión se desvaneció de su rostro y fue como si jamás estuviera ahí, pero yo la vi. Y entonces lo supe.

—¿Qué?

—Que te deseaba, que no se cansaría hasta tenerte… pero entonces desapareciste… y tu Andrew estaba muerto y mi único problema era tener que escuchar los chismorreos sobre ti y tu supuesto asesinato, cuando ellos tendrían que haber estado hablando de mí y mi boda.

—Yo no arruiné tu boda.

—No… arruinaste mi matrimonio, que es aún peor.

—Yo no…

—Cierra tu boca mentirosa. Lo sé todo... Al principio no sospeché, ¿por qué hacerlo si mi esposo era amable y gentil conmigo?... pospuso nuestro viaje a Europa porque alegó que era imprescindible quedarse hasta que tu caso se resolviera. Se ausentaba todas las noches, siempre se las arregló para salir al caer la noche y volver al amanecer. Creí que estaba fuera, inspeccionando la zona con el resto, después creí que trabajaba… pero estaba contigo, ¿no?

—No por mi voluntad, ¿sabes lo que me hizo?

—No fue fácil averiguarlo, intenté seguirlo pero fracase. Mi esposo era sumamente cuidadoso, estaba prevenido contra los hechizos de localización y sus elfos le eran leales. Al principio sospeché que tenía una amante, alguna zorra asquerosa que le abría las piernas todas las noches, pero después de un par de meses dejo de salir con frecuencia. Me llevo a Europa por tres semanas. Y poco después de volver tus padres amanecieron muertos en su casa.

—¡Él los mató!

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué…?

—Cuando tus padres murieron, nadie quiso adquirir su casa. Se hablaba mucho sobre magia negra y espíritus diabólicos. El ministerio retuvo la propiedad durante su investigación y durante todo ese tiempo mi esposo luchó por ella. Todos creían que se sentía en deuda con tus padres, pero cuando la compró nunca quiso vivir aquí, ni dejo que nadie más lo hiciera, no la vendió ni traspasó la propiedad, en cambio instaló ahí su oficina. Trabajó en los jardines y cuidó de ella.

"Creí que era un buen lugar para esconder a su amante... Pensé en ti, fuiste mi primer sospechoso, era tu casa después de todo. Sé que él habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti; pensé que tal vez pidieras su ayuda y mi esposo te la dio... No podía vivir sin saberlo, así que un día, cuando estábamos solos, puse _veriseratum_ en su té y lo interrogué. Me hablo de ti, de tu rechazo, del hechizo, de su amor. Cuando me dijo todo sobre su secreto lo obliviate y seguí con mi vida"

—¿Nunca…?

—¿Intente confrontarlo? No, ¿para qué? Yo quería saber quién era su amante. Tenía derecho de saberlo, era su esposa. Me importaba la posibilidad de que el asunto se convirtiera en un escándalo. Pero entonces supe la verdad y entendí que eso nunca pasaría. Lo demás no importaba.

—Y ahora que él ha muerto, ¿vas a dejarme ir?

—No sé cómo podría. Si lo hago, el secreto de mi esposo sale a luz, el escándalo envuelve a mi familia… no, lo siento, es algo que no puedo permitir.

—¿Yo nunca…?

—¿nos acusarías? Muy amable y gentil de tu parte, pero incluso si no lo hicieras, habría gente que se preguntaría dónde estuviste todos estos años. Sin mencionar, claro, que tu herencia y muchas de tus propiedades pasaron a manos de los Rumsfeld, si volvieras ahora el patrimonio de mis hijos se vería terriblemente afectado.

—No quiero el dinero.

—Nadie lo quiere, pero no es un riesgo que vaya a tomar.

—No voy a pasar el resto de mi vida en ese cuadro, no pienso volver a ese sótano.

—En primer lugar no debías salir de ahí. Según los deseos de mi esposo, que Wata, su querida elfina, hubiese hecho realidad, la idea era mantenerte confinado en el cuadro hasta que el retrato de mi esposo fuese puesto en el mismo sótano para que te hiciese compañía. Después de todo, cómo el mismo lo dijo:

_**Cuando yo sea polvo y cenizas,**_

_**Mi amor por ti prevalecerá**_

_**A mi lado tú estarás.**_

_**Juntos por la eternidad.**_

Draco retrocede tambaleante hasta chocar con la pared.

—Tranquilo muchacho, tampoco tengo intención de permitir que el futuro de mi familia se arriesgue de esa forma. No es posible que te quedes en tu sótano, con mi esposo como compañía, siendo que en futuro alguien podría encontrarte; aunque admito que mi August se esforzó muchísimo por ocultarte, utilizó hechizos que ni yo misma pude encontrar.

—¿Fuiste a buscarme?

—Por supuesto. Justo después de que mi esposo falleciera. Estaba decidida a terminar con este asunto pero no encontré el sótano. Entonces me fui al callejón Diagon a reclutar profesionales que resultaron ser vulgares inútiles hasta que fueron a decirme que había un escudo protector alrededor de la mansión. Me costó trabajo descubrir el por qué, mi dulce Madeleine no quería que yo supiera sobre su charla con los aurores, así que he tenido que usar la persuasión con Wata. Es tan fiel a mi esposo, no entiendo por qué. En fin, lo demás ha sido fácil, entretener a Wata y ordenar a Ewe que les dejara entrar. Encontraron el sótano pero no había pintura ahí. Entonces hice venir a Wata y le saque la verdad: El auror Potter tenía el secreto de mi marido en sus manos.

"Era de vital importancia recuperar el cuadro así que envíe a Wata por él. Esperó hasta que todos en la casa se fueron y lo sacó… En fin, es momento de terminar con esto"

Y con un suave y elegante movimiento de varita, el cuadro, que se halla a su lado, se eleva en el aire y sale disparado hacia la chimenea, donde el fuego arde con voracidad.

Draco lo ve elevarse en cámara lenta. La pintura traza un suave arco mientras Draco medita el fin que llega.

Muerte. Libertad.

Es lo que siempre ha querido... ¿Para qué vivir cuando todas las personas que le importan han muerto ahora? ¿Por qué hacerlo lejos de su familia?... Draco suspira y se abandona.

_No te rindas_

Recuerda la firmeza de esa voz, la dulzura, la empatía. Y antes de que consiga meditarlo a fondo su cuerpo reacciona, su mente toma una decisión, y avanza con resolución hacia la chimenea. Evelyn agita su varita una vez más y Draco cae al suelo con el cuerpo encadenado.

Su mirada destila desprecio mientras apunta hacia el fuego de la chimenea—_IGNIS_

XX – Veinte

Harry encabeza al grupo, lleva de la mano a Wata que se retuerce violentamente, luchando a su vez con su castigo por romper el voto de silencio.

Nadie los intercepta cuando los tres se aparecen en el vestíbulo, pero mientras enfilan hacia las escaleras Madeleine Rumsfeld, su esposo y su hermano salen del salón.

—¡Auror Potter!, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—Busco a Evelyn Rumsfeld.

—Mi madre está descansando. Si desea hablar con…

Harry deja de escucharla y sube las escaleras. Los tres Rumsfeld gritan algo sobre abuso de autoridad e intrusión a propiedad privada. Wata los guía hasta el dormitorio de su ama. La puerta esta atrancada pero Harry no se molesta en llamar, un poderoso _alohomora_ suelta el pestillo y abre las puertas de par en par.

El crujido de la puerta atrae la atención de Evelyn, que se gira hacia ellos con varita en mano pero Harry es muchísimo más rápido.

—¡_Expelliarmus!_

Con la varita de Evelyn en la mano, Harry examina la habitación con cuidado. Draco está tendido en el suelo a sus pies mientras en la chimenea…

Wata ahoga un gemido.

La expresión de Harry es de completo pánico_—¡Accio pintura!_

La pintura salta fuera de la chimenea pero el fuego la cubre, ningún _aguamenti_ consigue extinguirla; al final Harry recurre a su abrigo en un intento por apagar el fuego, pero las llamas tienen origen mágico porque disminuyen pero nunca se acaban. Ni siquiera un _Finite incantatem_ consiguen que el fuego desaparezca.

—No podrás salvarla—la voz de la anciana suena baja pero feroz, en sus ojos brilla el triunfo—. Arderá hasta convertirse en cenizas y el secreto morirá con ella.

Harry siente que se ahoga pero su cerebro trabaja sin pausa, a él acuden las palabras que romperán el hechizo.

_**Si aquel que vive, **_

_**después de haber muerto, **_

_**te muestra el mañana,**_

_**en la noche más negra, **_

_**entonces libre serás.**_

No se siente capaz de pensar con claridad, pero bajo presión siempre reacciona con rapidez así que sin pensarlo alza su varita y apunta a Draco.

—_Finite incantatem_—las cadenas que apresan a Draco desaparecen. Harry duda, apenas un minuto y entonces apunta su varita hacia el cielo— S_peculum caeli_—el techo de la habitación se cristaliza y momentos después refleja con precisión el cielo oscuro de esa noche. Harry duda de nuevo, no cree que su hechizo vaya a funcionar pero es la única oportunidad.

Draco se ha puesto de pie y mira con pánico al fuego que Harry no consigue apagar. Entonces los ojos grises se vuelven hacia él y Harry se decide, se acerca a él y le toma de la mano. Sus ojos dicen _¡Mirame!_ y Draco obedece.

—_Factae sunt tenebrae_—A su alrededor todo se oscurece, el cuarto se desvanece y de pronto ambos se encuentran solos en medio de la noche.

Draco intensifica su agarre. Es mirar su rostro y decidirse. Harry súplica desde el fondo de su corazón que el hechizo funcione.

—_Elucescat _

El murmullo de Potter es suave, casi desgarrado. Sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Draco mientras contemplan el amanecer que Harry convoca.

Es un hechizo difícil, incluso en condiciones normales. Ha sido Hermione quien lo ha recomendado justo después de mostrarle la traducción de las runas."_Es un poco complicado pero si practicas, puedes hacerlo". _Por supuesto que Harry no lo practicó y es hasta ahora cuando viene a recordarlo; espera que su magia y su deseo sean lo suficientemente fuertes para romper el hechizo.

El cielo se clarea en el horizonte. Destellos irregulares brotan de la tierra. Tonos rojos, amarillos, azules, naranjas, morados… colores que se entremezclan hasta dar forma al espectáculo más bello que Draco recuerda haber visto en años. Casi puede sentir la calidez del sol en su rostro; y la luz es tan clara y diáfana que le encogen el corazón.

Cuando el sol finalmente asoma Draco debe apartar la vista, solo para posarla en Harry, quien le mira fijamente. En sus ojos se lee una emoción tan intensa que sacude al rubio de cabeza a los pies. Se siente vulnerable e infinitamente poderoso. La inestabilidad que se apropió de él en el bote, vuelve más fuerte y demandante.

Es entones cuando el sol borra la noche oscura que Harry ha convocado y de pronto vuelven a estar en medio de una recamara, con Ron y los demás, mirando sin comprender. Para ellos han pasado apenas unos minutos en completa oscuridad.

En el suelo, la pintura termina de consumirse. Harry no podrá saber si el hechizo ha funcionado o no hasta que amanezca. Sin soltar la mano de Draco, el moreno se gira para enfrentar a Evelyn; sus ojos brillan con fría ira.

—Evelyn Rumsfeld, queda usted detenida por intento de asesinato y se le considera cómplice en el secuestro de Draco Malfoy.

La matriarca Rumsfeld es puesta bajo custodia y sus hijos reaccionan sólo para verla desaparecer entre las llamas de la chimenea. Ya en el Ministerio, con el mismísimo Ministro como testigo, Draco les cuenta la verdad y Harry completa la historia con la investigación sobre la intrusión a la mansión Rumsfeld y la participación del grupo Eclipse en todo el asunto. Al final, el Ministro no tiene más opción que tomar la declaración de Evelyn Rumsfeld, quien se niega a pronunciar palabra.

Bajo la influencia del _veriseratum_, la anciana termina contando la verdad sobre su esposo, sobre el secuestro de Draco, y sobre el asesinato de Andrew y los Malfoy. Sus hijos la miran sorprendidos al principio, aterrados después y conmocionados al final.

Entre tanto, Draco se encuentra tan ocupado evocando ese amanecer, tratando de entender su significado, recordando con terrible precisión la forma y calidez de los ojos de Harry, que apenas si se percata del cosquilleo que siente en la nuca. Se frota el cuello con cansancio pero la molestia persiste, así que Draco se despereza y se estira. Es entonces que se percata de la hora.

El reloj de la pared indica claramente que son las diez. Draco lo contempla sin comprender. Una pequeña duda—una vana esperanza—crece en su pecho.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Draco busca un lugar desde donde se vea el cielo. Su ansiedad crece mientras esquiva a la multitud hasta una puerta descolorida por donde varios funcionarios se internan en el mundo muggle. La salida lo lleva directo a un pequeño callejón sucio, pero Draco no presta atención concentrado como está contemplando el cielo. De un azul clarísimo con un ligero tinte grisáceo, lleno de nubes y sin sol a la vista, pero es el paisaje con el cual ha soñado durante muchísimo tiempo.

Suspira con éxtasis. _¿Es real?_

La respuesta se materializa en forma de un joven moreno que aparece en la salida con el rostro congestionado y las gafas torcidas.

—¡Por Merlín mismo, Draco!, no desaparezcas así. He ido a verte y al encontrarme con el cubículo vacío me ha temblado el cuerpo… Por pura suerte alguien te vio salir y me dijo…

Se interrumpe cuando contempla la inmensa felicidad que destella en los ojos grises. Semejante expresión paraliza el corazón de Harry, se da cuenta—y es la primera vez que lo admite para sí—que está dispuesto a luchar a muerte solo por preservar dicha emoción.

Su mano cobra vida propia y se desliza con suavidad por la mejilla del rubio hasta hundirse en su cabello. El beso que comparten bajo el cielo abierto, a plena luz del día, es mil veces más entusiasta, muchísimo más desbordante e infinitamente más libre.

Es abierto e invitante, es fuego y caramelo. Es eternidad.

XXI – Veintiuno

En las actas del ministerio se plasma la demanda por recuperación de bienes que Draco Malfoy interpone contra la familia Rumsfeld frente a todo el Wizengamot.

Los periódicos especulan sobre todo el asunto ya que no poseen los detalles del caso, sin embargo el escándalo envuelve a la familia Rumsfeld pese a que nadie puede explicar con claridad de que se les acusa. Por petición expresa de Draco, el caso es clasificado como altamente secreto y nadie, más que unos cuantos funcionarios, conocen por completo todo el asunto.

Al final, la historia que Harry hace pública se asemeja un poco a la verdad:

"_August Rumsfeld asesina a Andrew Lethood. Draco Malfoy único testigo huye de Inglaterra y se esconde por temor a las represalias de Rumsfeld. Sus padres al enterarse de la verdad son asesinados por August, y éste se apropia de sus acciones, propiedades y empresas. Los descendientes de Draco se niegan a volver mientras August Rumsfeld siga con vida. Finalmente, Draco Malfoy nieto decide volver para recuperar la mansión y todo su patrimonio. _

_Evelyn Rumsfeld, conocedora del secreto de su esposo, intenta matarlo para conservar la herencia de sus hijos."_

Cuando Ron termina de leer el artículo del mes—de casi tres hojas—donde el autor encumbra a Draco Malfoy como un héroe que vuelve del extranjero para recuperar su fortuna, se vuelve hacia Harry, que se entretiene en servir mantequilla en su pan.

—¿Por qué no la verdad?

El moreno se encoge de hombros—Draco lo quiso así, no quiere que su desgracia se haga pública. No quiere reporteros en la puerta ni entrevistas… Creo que intenta olvidarlo a toda costa.

Ron dirige su atención hacia las dos personas—una rubia, otra castaña—que discuten sobre historia y encantamientos básicos.

—¿Su magia volvió sin problemas?

—Necesita practicar… hace mucho que no usa una varita y me temo que todavía se le dificultan ciertos hechizos, pero avanza deprisa. Con tiempo volverá a dominarlo por completo.

—¿Cómo va la remodelación de Grimmauld Place?

—Bien… la limpieza mantiene ocupado a Draco mientras el tribunal decide sobre la devolución de sus propiedades.

Ron está listo para preguntarle por todo el asunto de su relación, por los pros y los contras pero basta con ver el rostro de su amigo para saber que sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro ahora mismo es feliz, muchísimo más de lo que fuera alguna vez.

No muy lejos de ahí Draco discute de historia con Hermione hasta que siente que lo observan. Se gira hacia Harry, que aparentemente discute con Ron, pero cuya mirada está fija en él. Es perderse en sus ojos y sentir la misma electrizante sensación que Harry despierta en él, ya sea al tocarlo o incluso con solo mirarlo.

Y sabe, como supo desde el momento en que se besaron por primera vez, que la luna ilumina hasta la noche más negra, que la esperanza nunca desaparece, que incluso una sombra atada a las tinieblas se puede enamorar… y que cuando eres feliz, la eternidad es un soplo fugaz.

**FIN**


End file.
